The Nightmare
by KisaTheMistress
Summary: Ten years ago Vlad was banished from earth and was enslaved by aliens that found him floating in space. With the help of his son and a giant alien white tiger , he escapes his enslavement and returns to earth in order to get his revenge on a certain Ghostly Superhero and the planet that had abandoned him.
1. Begins (Daniel M)

Ten years ago Vlad was banished from earth and was enslaved by aliens that found him floating in space. With the help of his son "Daniel Masters" and an giant alien white tiger "Maddie", he escapes his enslavement and returns to earth in order to get his revenge on a certain Ghostly Superhero and the planet that had abandoned him. Follow the third person perspectives of Vlad Plasmius, Danny Fenton, Danielle Fenton, Daniel Masters, and Wesley Weston, as the evil plot unfolds on the oblivious human race.

It's going to get dark, weird, and maybe a little angsty!

(Basically my "Danny Phantom Season 4", story.)

 _Oh, yeah I upload on Ao3 mostly now. This is just an experiment on how much traffic I get here._

Daniel Masters, sighed as he got off of his cot and cracked his back. Maddie decided she wanted to also use the cot, so he only had maybe three inches to actually sleep on. The rest of the night his neck was in a odd position as he was forced to lay it on the space between the large beast's shoulder blade and belly. His right arm was hung over her head too, and was a bit sore.

Of course he could have demanded the creature not sleep on his cot, but who would want to deal with an upset Tirga Deadlykilla? Not him, not that she would attack him, just the yowling of one can make one's ears bleed with industrial earplugs in. He usually gave into her wishes though, ever since she was a cub. Those four blue eyes always begging for attention. He cursed his father's DNA for making him a sucker for anything that resembles a feline, Maddie was no exception.

The beast only complaint of him getting up, was a groan and snort, before she repositioned herself to fill the rest of the cot. Daniel chuckled softly to himself as he slipped on his orange all environment suit. Standard issue to all low class civilians on Axus 9. The atmosphere of the planet was very dry and dusty, the mounds of green sand and blue rock, offset by the pink sky. Black clouds of industrial smog was the only natural protection against the red sun's harsh UV rays. Along with these clouds came acidic rain.

The standard T-7 All Environment Suit, came in a burnt orange colour with red accents and bright yellow reflectors. It made sure the wearer stood out against the landscape and the many planetary cities' buildings. The T-7 wasn't affected by the acidic rains or harsh winds that would kick up the fine sand. In emergency, the T-7 can deploy an invisible air helmet and provide the wearer oxygen in environments such as atmosphere less planets, space walks, and underwater. It wasn't stylish, but practical.

Once the T-7 was put on, Daniel decided to get something to drink, well he reviewed his automated service list. Most low class Axus 9 citizens were given mundane tasks to complete, the planet's government awards them a place to live and rations. Citizens that fail to be of any use to the government, are reclassified as slaves and are usually forced to fight in the arenas Axus 9 is popular for.

Aliens that were captured by other races, usually came to Axus 9 to put them in fights against each other and slaves that were forced to fight. Daniel's father was one of these aliens. He was captured in the Milky Way galaxy, near some backwater star system. An ugly creature, one that was apparently very difficult to break. Arrogant, proud, and stupid. He was able to change forms, one more powerful and less ugly than the other.

A trait Daniel was glad that he gained when he was created. His father was a very powerful slave and finding an example of DNA that wasn't related, but of the same species, allowed Daniel's creation. It amused him that somewhere out there he had a mother who didn't know of him.

"Awe, floorp... Janitorial duties again?" Daniel groaned. He hated having to clean the cages and public areas. Despite many races being very picky over cleanliness, most were disgusting pigs that would come to Axus 9. It did however suit the planet's image, as an illegal intergalactic black market hub, still it made him shudder at the messes he would be forced to clean. "Maybe the old man will be around. If he's not dead yet, hey Kitty?"

Maddie yawed as she opened her eyes and jumped off the cot. He never liked the name Maddie, nor his own. It was strange and foreign. It made them stick out, as so many had problems pronouncing it properly. The names were from his father's strange dialect, that Daniel himself could barely understand. He was never around him long enough to learn it, but a few words he did pick up on. Kitty was one he enjoyed saying, it was a cute sound to make and close to the harsh click an Irken might have made, one of the languages he actually understood. Maddie seemed to agree that it was a better name for her.

"Let's go girl." Daniel chuckled as the large beast rubbed her head against him. He opened the sliding door of his cell and sat on Maddie's back, as usual. The beast then walked down the hall and towards the closest arena. Daniel texting his friends to see if anyone was going to be his co-worker for the day, and maybe make his tasks less boring.


	2. Awakens (Plasmius pt1)

Deep in the unknown part of the universe, a man, that once ruled the world, was chained. For almost ten years has he been there. Forced to fight for the entertainment of horrible alien monsters. He had seem many wonderful and terrifying creatures in another reality once before, but these could not be stopped by simple mathematics and magic charms. This is what made him fear them even more.

"Plasmius." He lifted his head, the thick accent didn't serve his stage name justice. You could hear the pain of a tongue unused to it's syllables twist and contort unnaturally. He could blame the speaker, they barely knew him and never had seen the earth. The words just did not serve anything to them, but a struggle to connect with a trapped animal. "Nixpick, ma kree benic?"

"I'm... I've have been better... My boy." His underused dry voice rasped. There was no use most of the time to communicate vocally. All that visited him either didn't understand or did not care for civil debates. At times he would just talk to himself. To hear, to remember the human voice. Even though he, himself wasn't human. "How are you and my dear Maddie?"

"G-good." The being struggled as he nodded. He stood outside the electric bars, holding a broom-like rake in one hand. He look so much like his arch enemy back on earth. The same style of hair, except with a streak of white. His eyes were currently purple and skin ice blue, but in the true form the being despised, was perfect porcelain and icy blue eyes. He stood just under five feet tall, and despite only being nine earth years old. He was sharp, growing up in the streets of this god forsaken world, had taught him the values and harshness of the universe. He wasn't educated in the traditional sense, but probably knew more than any regular human child twice his age. Yes, he had taken so much from his arch enemy, it sickened him. Yet, as most parents, he could not hate the child.

"I see." Plasmius sighed. To hold a conversation was difficult with the boy. Ever since his birth, his masters had taken the child away. Probably to be some kind of pet to an alien beast and once he gotten to old or they got bored, the child was tossed and abandoned. Only in the past three years had his child came to see him. Somehow learning the cultures and tongues of the planet to gain respect as a low level member of the public.

It had been surprising to see a six year old blue skinned human-like child cleaning the pens of monsters enslaved for battle. But, the child did it with great determination that he could complete the hefty tasks he was given. When Plasmius spoke to the child, it had surprised him and he reverted to human form for a few moments. The child squeaked out something nonsensical, in a tone of harshness, before transforming back into a more ghostly vintage. It was then Plasmius, had found his son. Not just an unstable clone, but a biological son. It angered him to no end and after that he had offered his hand to teach the child the forgotten voice of the planet, his DNA belonged to.

"F-ah-ther, kneekbax pit... Er, we lee-va sooon yea?" The child struggled, switching through many tongues to form words his father would understand. He had been talking about leaving and escape for awhile with the child. All the plans he had created and were foiled over the years. Yet, this child created an avenue he couldn't have dreamed to explore. So, they formulated a freedom, not just from slavery, but revenge and redemption.

Maddie the three hundred or more, pound tiger-like alien Plasmius had stolen as a cub from a previously murderous cellmate, had walked over and sat by his child. She towered over him, all four eyes looking hungry as always. She proved a good protector, and covered many of the child's acts by distraction. An asset and a formidable force.

"Yes, I think, I am ready." Plasmius smirked. Fangs bearing in his amusement. This plan was three years comming, and his desires to get revenge a decade deep. By now the child would have set everything up. Given the conversation they've had previously, the planet was a horrible den of shifty cons and criminals that run the underbelly of the universe. So, it wasn't too unbelievable that a nine year old was able to obtain weapons and interplanetary spacecraft.

The child simply nodded in agreement, and gave a command to Maddie. She raised a paw and he long sharp claws plunged into a panel outside of his prison. His chains disappeared and the bars shorted out. Plasmius floated over to his son, who couldn't be more proud of, and they both flew towards escape as the alarm began to flash. Maddie running close behind.

* * *

 _ **Edit:** Copy-and-paste errors fixed!_


	3. Escapes (Plasmius pt2)

The markets were full of strange aliens that screeched as they flew past. The guards hot on their spectral tails. The ghost powers they shared were an asset, even if the boy wasn't as skilled with them. Maddie on the other hand used her physical strength to help her navigate the chaos they were creating.

Soon they disappeared into a forgotten alley. The child aiding the cat's invisibility. The guards barked out demands and orders as they ran past the unseen three. Once everything was quiet, they relaxed.

"Excellent, my boy!" Plasmius praised their escape. "You do your old man proud! Now, onto phase two. Shall we?"

The child stared at him taking a moment to translate his words into something he could understand. This small issue will definitely need to corrected when they return to earth. He would be placed in an earth school if need be. There was only so much Plasmius could teach him that wasn't ghost power related and human basics were not really his passion. That task can fall on lower beings.

"Ship... at dock station." The child informed him. Using a purple device, the child seemingly constructed new clothing out of thin air. Once it was done forming he handed it to his father. It looked like a business suit with a futuristic flair to it. "Wear now. We go, yea?"

Plasmius transformed into his human form and exchanged his rags for the suit. It fit perfectly, and his son als changed to human form. His ebony "skunk-stripe" hair inverted itself. Once he was done, the child pressed the large yellow button on his chest. The orange jumpsuit he was wearing changed to black baggy jeans that covered over white boots, his top was a green-black zip up hoodie with cartoonish eyes and black ears, over top a white t-shirt underneath. He then sat on top of Maddie's back, and she started walking with Plasmius following.

They soon came to a large metal buildings, with spacecraft arriving and leaving. Aliens of all kinds were chatting with each other in hundreds of dialects, as they passed. Maddie stopped before a black and red ship. It was a fairly large piece of work. Sleek in design, like a stealth fighter plane on earth, but a hundred times larger and eviler. The red lights on the front glowed like sharp mean eyes. Casting a glare on all that stood near it, as if they were so inferior to even look at it. There was ramp that extended down from its underbelly, as soon as the child approached.

Plasmius followed in awe and a bit of fear. He only ever saw a cargo hold on a freighter like ship. Nothing as intimidating as this thing was. His son on the other hand look bored, as if this was as normal as drywall in a house. Maddie ran up a head and leapt up on a hot pink couch-like bench seat. The interior was a mix of hot pinks, reds, and blacks. A few things though were a bight lime green that stuck out like a sore thumb. But, mostly these were on the console and a few panels.

A tiny green bug-like alien appeared from under the console in the very front of the ship. It had curly antenna and wore a cap with coveralls. It had a metal thing on it's back with pink glowing panels. It had patches of oil and dust on it as it approached Plasmius and his child.

The alien clicked and chirped, but Plasmius couldn't understand. His son, though, clicked and chirped in a similar manner before he could even respond. The alien looked Plasmius up and down, who in turn gave it a smile. The alien seemed to chuckle, before tossing what looked like keys to the child. It clicked something out, before leaving.

"She liked you." The child hummed as he stepped passed his father. He sat down at the console and started the spacecraft. He then pointed to the other seat. "Sit now, will do brain scan."

Curios of what this brain scan was, Plasmius reluctantly sat down. A helmet came out of the chair and over his head. A shock of sudden electricity pulsed and buzzed through him, but it was over before he could scream in agony.

"Personality registry complete." A electronic voice said in perfect english and in his voice.

"Personality profiles, Vladimir Masters, Daniel Masters, and Madeline-Kitty Masters. This spacecraft has automatically selected the oldest personality profile as it's default setting. To change this setting to another log profile please enter biometric data. Thank-you."

"What is this registry even for?" Plasmius wondered out loud.

"It is to prevent theft, master Vladimir." The creepy facsimile of his voice answered. "If I detect unauthorized use of my systems, I can make a decision on the best course of action. That can rage from retaining to eliminating the would be thief. Most intergalactic ships have this by default. Although I'm afraid, that I am not a legally authorized or registered class S-15."

"And what is a class S-15?" Plasmius asked.

"The class S-15 is a military Yugopotamian fleet ship." The voice answered. "Original purpose was to be used by the Yugopotamian, before they were destroyed by the Irken Armada during the first Operation Impending Doom. S-15 have been decommissioned and scrapped, since then. Young master Daniel, has reconstructed me from parts he recovered and the assistance of a defective service drone."

"So can you get us to earth or not?" Plasmius demanded.

"Yes, hyperdrive systems are functional to reach your desired destination." The voice confirmed. "More dark matter power will be need if you wish to return to the current planet we are landed at. Though, I doubt by your scan you even want to return."

"Good." Plasmius smirked. "I have some catching up I need to do with an old godchild of mine."

* * *

 _ **Edit:** Sorry it freaked out when I originally posted it!_


	4. Lands (Danny)

"Alright Danny, send her home."

"Eye, eye captain!"

"Almost ten years and you're still a dork."

"Remember you used to date this dork."

"Don't remind me, I'm still scared from the Fenton Thanksgiving."

"Hey, I told you the ecto gun was a valid eating utensil at any Fenton family reunion. It's not my fault your thought it was stupid and not needed."

"Yeah, well, I thought that only applied to Maddie and Jack. Not your whole family, is everyone insane?"

"Like I said at the reunion, insanity over the supernatural runs deep with us. Just mom and dad were the first to prove at least some of it was real. Now my cousin Johnny is just insane, is he still sending you letters?"

"You mean the ones tied to dead rats? No, I think he's finally done with trying to convince me to be scared of tuesday."

"Tuesday nights are fairly scary. But, I doubt it's aliens, like he and my other cousins have claimed. If there really is life out there, why bother with earth? Even some ghosts have complained how stupid humans are... No offence."

"No taken, humans are pretty dumb. Given most ghosts have the memories of long dead humans, I guess they didn't have to spend much time re-discovering technologies, they just created an improved on them. That is if they were beneficial despite the Ghost Zone's weird physics."

"Welp, now that they know that if earth is destroyed most, if not, the whole GZ would go as well. So, at least we aren't getting any more doomsday level ghosts. Earth has the closest ties to the Ghost Zone, than any other part of the universe. At least that is what Clockwork told me. That old spector is so vague some times... Anyway I'll see you at home. I can feel Spectra isn't too happy being trapped this long."

"Okay, just remember to change back into human before crossing the ghost shield."

"That was one time!"

"Yeah? And how was the week in the freezer? See you at home, popical."

"Yeah, yeah, see you Sam."

A tall well built ghostly superhero landed on top of a building. He had soft, almost ethereal snow white hair. His eyes were a piercing eerie acid green. Finally he wore a black jumpsuit with silvery white details and a proud lime green D with a P inside symbol that matched his eyes. Usually he wore extra equipment, such as a ectoplasmic belt that emitted a shock to ghosts that touched him, although it did not affect his own ecto signature. His wrist thermoses were usually clasped over his wrists, for convenience. But, today the only extra tech he brought with him was small lime green stud earrings that doubled as a personal communicator.

Danny's life since that fateful day the Disasteroid almost destroyed earth, had been both good and terrible.

First he had to deal with political turmoil of whether or not ghosts should be classified with personhood or treated like animals. Despite showing that ghost were intelligent and that at least a few were good, it was decided against applying human laws to ghosts. Though, it also meant any damages Danny did, wasn't his fault. As he technically "didn't have that capacity to understand his own destructive nature" as far as courts went. The last year of school was awkward for him, as they debated if he was even allowed to graduate or continue to attend school all together. In the end he did graduate at top of all of his classes.

Second, dating Sam was a bit of a rollercoaster. After being considered an non-person, Sam's mother treated him much as a stray dog her daughter dragged in from the street. Even though Pamela was a horrible example of a rich human being, before his reclassification, it irked him that he wasn't allowed to sit on the furniture or eat with the family well dating Sam. He loved Sam with all of his heart, but could see that she too was falling into seeing him more of a pet, than a boyfriend and they slowly began to drift apart. They still kept a very close friendship, but their worldviews no longer matched to carry a romantic relationship. The break up was smooth, even if he did cry a bit the first night he was alone.

Finally, the ghosts that attacked the city were either low leveled ones with visions of grander or old powerful ones that wanted to challenge Danny for entertainment. Mostly everything was routine. Wisp of cold breath, Danny would follow the "scent" and ask the unwelcome ghost to leave. If they didn't comply, they would fight until the ghost either gave up or was captured in his thermos. Other times it was ghosts that simply wanted something from the human world and depending on their disposition, he would help them or fight them as a regular ghost that wouldn't leave peacefully.

In this new world he was both free and trapped. His identity known, many humans both feared him and idolized him, even if he was in his lame human form. Sometimes store keepers or restaurant owners would shoo him out, even if he had money, or they would give him things "on the house" as a thank-you. There was no middle ground. People either saw a wild otherworldly animal or a heroic godly superhuman.

At least his "daughter" Dani, was able to attend school. He introduced her to his family months after the Disasteroid And his parents adopted her into the family. Although she began to refer to him as her father, rather than brother, given the methods her creator used in her creation. It didn't bother Danny, much. It was a bit embarrassing when he got sideways glances whenever the the ten year old looking girl would call him dad when he was only in his teens, but luckily she didn't age like a regular human child would. She still looked about fourteen.

His life wasn't much exciting beyond that. He still hung out with Sam and Tucker from time to time. Played video games, ate pizza on tuesday nights with his parents and sister, flew around town just for the heck of it, and even played with Cujo when he'd eventually escape the Ghost Zone. Valarie had convinced her father to continue making ghost tech as a rival company to Fenton Works, after taking over Dalv Co. and re-branding it after the original owner was abandoned in space fore being a jerk. She no longer hunted Danny personally, but would get in friendly competitions with him and his parents whenever they were hunting the same ghost.

But, mostly his life was uneventful beyond that... Well, until today.

"What in the Ghost Zone is that?" Danny said out loud, spotting a large black object parting it's way through the clouds. It looked like a fighter jet but bigger, way bigger, given the distance between him and it. It even blocked out the moon. The strange plane landed in a field about three miles out of the city.

Curious he flew over invisibly to check it out. It was made of a glossy black metal with bright red lights that softly flashed. It's engine had burned an intricate pattern into the field below it. Heat was slowly cooling off of it's surface from entry. It was silent and menacing. Danny flew around it in awe, scared to touch it, but fascinated by it's construction. Definitely not an earth vehicle.

A ramp opened from it's belly with a puff of steam. A person that was maybe just above four feet tall, walked out of the body onto the ramp. They looked human like, but with slightly pointed ears, blues skin, and unnaturally purple eyes. They had a stripe of white hair running through their hair ebony black hair. They also wore a bright orange suit with yellow reflectors. Their gaze seemed to be almost bored in expression as they took in the surrounding area.

Suddenly a large white tiger ran out of the ship into the field. It had four blue eyes and long dagger like claws. It roared out a whining like noise after sniffing the ground. The humanoid being said something in a strange language to the tiger and appeared to giggle. The tiger has in response flopped to the ground and was rolling in the flowering field.

The smaller being was soon joined by a much taller one. They looked familiar to someone, but Danny couldn't quite remember who. This other being smirked with an evil aura as they looked upon the planet. He followed his smaller counterpart down to where the tiger thing was.

After this, the ramp retracted into the ship. The smaller being lifted a small device and the giant otherworldly vehicle shrank into a drill like device that could easily be held in one hand.

A wisp of smoke sent a chill down Danny's spine, when the three seemingly disappeared into thin air. No evidence but the new crop circle was left behind. Alarms were going off in his head as he quickly decided to fly home and report back what he just witnessed.


	5. Arrives (Daniel M)

The ship entered the earth's atmosphere. Based on earth time, they have been traveling for about six months. Daniel's father had spent the time to educate him on the languages they will be using to communicate with the humans. The apparent dominate species of the planet, his father claims he is from. The ship's computer helped greatly with the translations, although this english, was quite limited. Some words didn't even translate.

It amused him how simple humans must be, seeing as some things even confused his father. Even when they made perfect sense to him. The old man, constantly second guessing the maths and logical facts of the universe as mere theories and speculation. And forget teaching him how to navigate a simple intergalactic digital connection screen. He was hopeless, though easily entertained with recorded reports on aliens like Maddie, despite not understanding the audio and text. His old man being mesmerized by "kitties" only spoke how intelligent humans probably were, if they also could be easily distracted by such trivial things.

When the ship landed, he was ready to get out and take a breath of the alien atmosphere. The computer assured that they were in a mostly nitrogen and oxygen planet, with other trace elements that his body could accept easily without a filter. He disengaged the ramp as his father woke up from his nap. Maddie stretched as she also woke up.

He stepped out onto the ramp and let out a sigh. The planet was definitely different from Axus 9. The sky was currently facing away from the home star, so it was almost black but had hits of blue. A single white satellite dwarf planet reflected light of the star and a bit of the parent planet's shadow. The ground was still a deep green colour, though, and he could barely see the lights of some kind of village these humans had set up about three miles of where they had landed. The air was cold and he shivered a bit as his breath whisped before him like hot steam. The planet's air was definitely much colder and wet, so very wet. The water vapor clung to his exposed skin lightly.

Maddie decided to be the first to test the planet's surface. She ran out and began sniffing and clawing at the dirt at the edge of the ramp. After determining that the planet was solid enough she walked until all four of her paws were on the surface. She meowed at him and looked confused.

"Yes, Kitty. This is our new home now." Daniel said and laughed as she accepted this decision by rolling around in the strange and abundant flora around her.

His father was the last to exit the ship. He stepped out onto the ramp and took a large breath, taking in his long lost home. Daniel rolled his eyes, the old man, had been hyping up and telling him stories about how wonderful the earth was.

But, all he saw a was a sparsely populated mud ball. Nothing worth the "wonder" his father promised. At least the badlands of Axus 9 had some kind of activity. Not just empty plains of land and flora. Nothing will ever compared to seeing a Vloxan Sand Worm burst out of one of the many craters to devour a whole herd of Al-luu, two and a quarter miles away. Their bone yards were also amusing places to explore, as scavengers and other aliens picked through their shells.

Earth, was boringly dull. No much activity if at all. They barely even were in range to use a intergalactic server, so his personal communicator and digital connection device struggled to work with the weak signal. Messages between him and his friends where delayed by at least two or three earth hours. He didn't even know if any planets delivered to earth, and he wasn't too excited about eating whatever these humans claimed to be food. His father seemed questioning of the food he bought during the trip here. It was if he never seen his food stare back at him.

Once they both stepped off the ramp, Daniel activated the ship's base building mode. It compressed into a handy drill that would enter the earth's surface and create the necessary rooms for both leisure and practical use. Depending on what his father needed. Daniel was content with just a room to himself and Maddie, but his father seemed tired of limited living space. Conveniently the base would construct a copy of the typical habitat the humans used on the planet, so they won't raise suspicions.

After he retrieved the base drill, he got on Maddie's back as usual and they all left the visible spectrum, as his father looked for the location he wanted to set thing up at. Daniel didn't care, as long as he wasn't boring him with tales of failed plans and earthly mundane activities. He wasn't too excited every time the old man mentions sending him to a primitive earth teaching center, or that he possibly could meet his mother there and end their life, so they wouldn't interfere with their plans.


	6. Returns (Plasmius)

Plasmius wasn't sure his son quite understood english to a satisfactory level just yet. Almost six months of travel, and somethings the child would babble about were still alien to him. His logic was a bit flawed, believing in half truths and supernatural nonsense that have no fundamental arguments for. As an official parent now, it worried him that the boy could possibly be a slow learner or was too distracted by imaginations to focus on reality.

The child had showed him some kind of alien interface. It looked like a web page almost, with runes and unknown symbols. He told him that he was going to order food from this interface and wanted him to choose something. There were pictures of many strange items, that definitely was not food. Not even the paste like bread that his ex-captors would feed him was on the options. So he just randomly pointed to an item, which the child replied with it being a "good" choice.

It was some kind of fuzzy blue cube with yellow eyes swimming in a pink gel like substance. It purred when he poked it and made his stomach twist uncomfortably. His son, though happily ate what he ordered, which seemed like a green shelled creature with red tentacles. It was apparently steamed, so it didn't move away as much as the blue cube thing. In the end Maddie ate the cube and he just settled on water and eating some kind of granola bar like item instead. At least that didn't move or scream well he ate it.

After that, his only interaction with the interface was to watch a few alien equivalents to earth cat videos, for entertainment. Everything else his son tried to show him was just too confusing to navigate. Even the documentaries he watched were just noise, as he couldn't understand anything they said or wrote. Even the creepy sounding computer couldn't translate all of what was being said, instead giving him a brief summary or suggesting a video he might like based on his personality. Which again he found creepy.

When they finally landed on earth Plasmius was more than ready to return. Finally his arch enemies would pay for abandoning him to die out in space. For stealing the earth from his grasp. And for ruining his life.

Stepping out of the craft, he was both surprised and unfazed that everything looked pretty much the same as he left it. He expected the place to be more advanced, given his own contributions to the technological field it self with ecto-technologies. Though humans were always slow to adopt new things. Either that fool child hadn't taken the crown of king of both earth and the Ghost Zone after that asteroid panic, or he didn't know how to use his power. Either way, this would be corrected very soon.

Once the planet was conquered, Plasmius planned on updating everything to a satisfactory level. If Dalv Co. still existed he could easily corner the market. Plus maybe a few planned "invasions" thanks to his son's connections, might steer enough of these peasants to his side once more, when their precious superhero couldn't fend them off.

He could see it now, his name in lights once more, his face in magazines as the true rightful king of the earth. He once owned the world through material objects, now he will simply own the world as a material object. If he got bored, he could also always ask his loyal son to sell the planet to the highest paying space monster.

The child had shrunk the spacecraft into a portable drill as they previously discussed. It would conveniently create a base of operation for his use. An apparently standard invasion feature that the boy had bought from that green female alien that was in the console before they had left for earth. It made him wonder if aliens have used this before on earth, but dismissed the thought as a superior force like that would have enslaved everyone even before he got his ghost powers over thirty years ago.

They activated their invisibility and started to head towards the nearest city. He had requested they land near Amity Park as the bulk of his revenge will happen there before the spread out to the rest of the world that had betrayed him.

Once they reached a quite abandoned farm house only a quarter mile out of the city, he told his son to set up their new home there.

The drill-like device was put onto the ground after the child seemingly made a quick sketch of the farm house. The object borrowed deep underground as wires shot out and crushed the existing house. Then more wires extended and a replica of the house that was destroyed appeared instantly, with a more modern flair, if he may add. The area around the "house" shook as a garden with a fountain decorated the outside entrance and a gated fence surrounded the property two statues of tiger's like Maddie where at the gates, glaring down at all that approached. Signs that read "I heart earth" and "keep out" also pop up at the entrance, along with a golden plaque that read "Masters". that hung at the feet of the right tiger.

When they entered the house, everything looked like a normal house, despite a few inaccuracies and the sliding doors. Honestly who would put a toilet in a kitchen?

"Systems operational." The creepy false voice the ship had announced when they entered. "Welcome home, Masters."


	7. Is Dismissed (Dani)

Danielle was a fairly bright person all around. She was more street smart, given she live on them for almost two years, after she left Vlad. Eventually she decided that she did need family and went to the only person she ever respect as a father. Well, technically he was her unknown DNA donner. Vlad's insanity had finally caught up to him back in those days, so he tried everything to have a son exactly like Danny Phantom.

She was the result of a particular cloning method that used Danny's DNA in both the 'egg' cell and 'sperm' cell to fertilize it. Basically making him both her mother and father. But, the process to keep her stable required a lot of energized ectoplasm. It was only after Danny poured a experimental ecto-chemical on her, that she finally stopped breaking down.

A few months after Danny saved the world, with her help of course, she gained the courage to ask him to be her official parent. He was only sixteen at the time, so instead he asked Maddie and Jack to adopt her into the Fenton family. Making her his adopted sister by law, but in her eyes he was still more of a dad, than brother.

She was immediately put into school after that. Spending the first years catching up on her elementary work. She didn't grow at all during the past nine years, as she was only chronologically eleven. Though once she turned twelve she started to experience the effects of puberty, both human and ghost. She now knew why her dad was so moody and tired the first few years she met him. Human puberty was strenuous on the body, and made her so very hungry all the time. Ghosts, though, dealt with more extreme mood swings as they had no filter between them and her mouth ached as new fangs replaced her incisors.

Basically she was moody, in pain, and hungry most of the time. Though she did her best to power through it and follow her dad's example of trying to remain positive. It was only a phase. It also helped her not stick out to much in her class after other bodily changes happened. She just looked like a short teenager in her grade ten class at Casper High.

She plan after school to full time ghost hunting with Danny and Valerie, too. But, internationally not just around Amity park and the USA. She had made friends with so many people during her two years alone. Personally, she'd love to revisit them and help solve their own supernatural problems.

Speaking of supernatural problems, she couldn't get over how deep the Fentons were in the field. Not just ghosts, but other monsters. Some were werewolf hunters, vampire slayers, one even spent thousands on trips to the Lochness Lake, in Scotland because he claimed to be dating Nessie. So far only Maddie and Jack's fascination with demonology and spectral phenomenon had bore any results with the Ghost Portal.

It was the Fentons that believe in aliens and UFOs that were most avoided during family reunions. Most identified with their tinfoil hats, radio equipment the dragged around, random yelling at the sky, and fear of tuesday as they believed your most likely to be abducted on that night for horrible experiments. Everyone just kept a good ten foot radius if they could, especially when they got carried away in their insane ramblings of not being alone. She learn one cousin didn't even sleep, because he thought aliens wanted to analyze his dreams.

So, when her own father came in freaking out about seeing aliens land and disappear in a field a few miles out of the city, everyone was fairly concerned by his mental health.

"Sweetie, maybe you should take a break." Maddie said gently. "You have been working for the past five nights after all. All this stress isn't good for you. Jack, Dani, and I, can handle things for awhile."

"No mom! I know what I saw!" Danny repeated waving his arms. He was out of ghost form and had set the thermos on a end table before he started his insane rantings. "It was huge and evil looking! I saw three of them leave it! One looked like a tiger, another looked like a really tall Smurf with black hair and a orange jumpsuit, and the last one looked like a regular human but had this evil glare! The Smurf thing shrank the ship and they disappeared like if they were ghosts!"

"Danny-o, I know you really love space stuff, but alien ghosts?" Jack was getting tired of his son's story. "Your mother's right. You're overworked and need sleep. You were probably mistaking a weather balloon or some kind of swamp gas, and your imagination ran wild."

"Weather balloon, swamp... I'm not crazy guys!" Danny insisted. "It happened, it really did! They were all right! We are being invaded!"

"Daniel James Fenton." Maddie said sternly and he stared back at her in surprise. Her expression softened. "Honey, please. There is a logical explanation to whatever you saw, but you know it is impossible. If life existed beyond earth, than don't you think we would have been visited way before, like when we reached the industrial age? Even if there is life out there somewhere, why would they bother now to visit us? There a billions of other planets that would be more useful to aliens, than earth is. Now no more talk about this space alien nonsense. The pizza is getting cold."

"Ugh, now I know how Diblet felt..." Danny groaned. "Fine, you guys enjoy your pizza. I'm going to release Spectra back into the Zone, and going to bed. Don't come running to me if someone gets abducted tonight."

He then grabbed the thermos and phased through the floor looking a bit upset.

"Oh, I wish, Jazz was here..." Maddie sighed to Jack. "Should we see about a therapist or something? My poor baby is going insane."

"I knew something like this might happen." Jack answered. "He was always more interested in space than demonology. Merge them together and you can start getting these crazy ideas. He must think just because Ghosts exist other otherworldly creatures must too. Just be happy he's not like Denzel and his fairies. I say we give him time and if it doesn't cure itself, we'll send him to a crazy house for a while to get help."

"Ghost powers though dear." Maddie reminded him.

"Right... Maybe the Ghost Zone has an asylum we can send him to?" Jack shrugged following her into the kitchen.

"... Dad believes in aliens?" Dani wondered out loud.


	8. Interacts (Daniel M)

"Why do I have to attend this stupid human educational center?" Daniel asked his father, as the old man handed him a item known as a skool bag. "You've already taught me how to speak this... Language... Of yours."

"Yes, but there are somethings that a skool can teach you, I don't have time for." His father sighed. "You still have troubles with sentence structure and proper grammar when speaking to someone. Besides, it will give you a chance to make friends and socialize with humans. Than maybe you'd get off this thing for once."

"Hey! Shlurp is supposed to message me on what's happening on Xux'ex!" He tired to jump for his digital communicator. "Vruk kmuykhahl's about to explode and Toclel had to take her to a medical unit!"

"I have absolutely no clue what you just told me young man, but it just proves to me that you're spending too much time on this thing and not studying." His father put the device in his pocket. "Now, I have enrolled you in Casper High's grade nine class. I was considering pushing you into being a senior freshman, but that would seem too suspicious, given your age. Once you are there, I want you to at least pretend you are a normal human child. No powers, and yes you have to stay in your human form. After my plans for phase three are done, we'll talk about you getting your phone thing back."

"Tsk, now I have to interact with these dirt monkeys..." Daniel grumbled to himself and turned towards the front door with his skool bag slung over his shoulder.

"Have a good day at skool, my boy!" The old man called after him as the door slid open for him.

"Whatever." Daniel called not looking back as the door slid shut.

Maddie was out in the yard playing with the planet's strange flora. She seemed to find great joy in pouncing on the unsuspecting plants. Of course it was easier that the primitive earth flora didn't fight back, at all. Which at least he wouldn't need to be plucking thorns out of her nose or applying healing spray to any abrasions.

"Kitty, let's go." Daniel called to her. His father told him that Maddie should stay at the base, but he already cut him off from his far superior friends and was forcing him to interact with barely sentient hairless apes. Maddie was the only thing that might keep him from pulling out his hair in frustration and forfeiting every other "rule" his father forced upon him.

Who thought a parent would be this annoying to have full time?

Daniel had taught Maddie to keep her lower par of eyes closed, well he was looking up earth's local fauna. She looked almost like an rare white earth feline known as the Bengal Tiger or maybe even a Liger with black stripes. Although she was much larger and deadlier. With her extra eyes closed, she could pass off as a regular earth animal and his research suggested that humans sometimes kept large felines as pets.

The walked out of the gate and towards the dusty gravel road that was slowly being reclaimed by flora. A large yellow transport unit rolled down it and stopped. It was unnecessary loud, ugly, and smelled awful. Humans were already inside screeching in their primitive dialect. He hated skool before this disgusting thing came into view, now he despised it.

The door slid open and he stepped inside, Maddie following close behind.

"Ahhh! What the hell is that!" The older transport operator started screaming and pressed themselves against the far side of their seat, as Maddie struggled to fit through the small door space.

"She's my... Uh, cat?" Daniel stated looking over at her as she managed to squeeze herself through the door. "Pay no attention to her, human. Just do your pathetic transport job."

He then made his way to the empty seat near the back. There was a larger door there and he wondered slightly why they hadn't just used that one. He sat down, Maddie joining him, though she had to rest half of her body on the back of the seat ahead of them so her head wouldn't hit the ceiling of the transport. The younger humans all stared at them and moved closer to the front seats, whispering and shivering in fear.

"What?" Daniel said irritated. "Have you never seen a normal earth feline pet before?"

No one answered his question, so he just rolled his eyes and decided to stare out the glass panel as the transport unit started to move. Maddie giving him a comforting low short roar and nuzzling the side of his face, before going back to staring down humans she wanted for a quick travel snack.


	9. Plans (Plasmius)

Plasmius traveled down to his new lab. Over the course of a few days, he familiarized himself with many of the alien devices the lab had came with. Most of the stuff seemed to be used for biological research of alien planets. Tanks for containment, decontamination and pressurizing stations, dissection tables with many instruments for cutting up subjects. It didn't take much for him to convert one of the rooms into a proper Ghost Portal room. The higher security made sure even the most persistent ghostly guest would remain outside of his laboratories.

His son had showed him as much as he could with operation of many of the devices that himself was having trouble understanding. Generally it was just activating lasers for the cutting equipment, using a device that would synthesize objects like food items and drinks, and with the help of the computer AI system, translating an alien web store he could purchase a whole range of things from deadly weapons to live treats for Maddie.

Although his son had somehow laundered or stolen the billions in digital currency for him to freely use to purchase unearthly commodities at their leisure, Plasmius was still penniless. He pondered if he could get away with bank robberies and scandals, as he used in his youth to gain his original empire. Though it seemed the AI was able to confirm that his old Dalv Co. was still in operation und the new name of Red Nexus Ecto-Technologies. Of course his previous employment, Valerie Gray and her father Damon Gery, would use their sightly higher level access to take over the company.

But, yes, they seemingly haven't cracked through all of the original Dalv Co.'s security. For ten years things remained stored away and out of reach for their grubby paws. Plasmius still legally owned the establishment and all of it's assets. Hacking in to change a few details of his "will", was simple since he had all of the clearance and passwords. He placed his son as the official beneficiary of the estates, as it was pointless to reveal his return to earth so blatantly.

He already got himself the appropriate documentation and a new public identity, incase he ever felt the need to interact with society again. It wasn't much of a change though, he simply changed his first name to Dalvin and already came up with a story that he was Vladimir's estranged brother from overseas that simply took in his brother's orphaned son. He was very good at not raising any problems that people would actually go back that deep and research that information, to verify if it was true or not. Vlad and his alter ego was destroyed ten years ago, as far as the public was concerned.

It was going to be fun to see the faces of his usurpers as he and his son, came with lawyers, for the returning of his company assets. That would be worth the small amount of thievery to line their pockets into winning any case contesting their claim. Who knows, maybe the boy would actually start taking a serious interest in earth. He was raised on a world full of corruption after all. Showing him how to manipulate humans might be enjoyable to him.

Anyway, his priority today was to find that insufferable throne in his side. The little monster wasn't the rail thin teenager that he left so long ago. He was now a tall powerful force, known for his continuing childish antics of playing superhero for the weak humans he could be ruling over. He wasn't as bulky as this Dan character, Plasmius had seen reports of him struggling to fight and was some strange alternate reality mish-mash of himself and the kid, but obviously still inferior enough to be recaptured in a soup can.

His arch nemesis, had more of a body of a runner. Probably from spending more time chasing after useless prey for the humans, than training his human self into a weapon equalling his ghost.

Plasmius never had much of a reason for twenty years after he got his powers to train as harshly, given he foolishly believed corporate dominance and money would fill his desires for power. Though, now he knew that the world could use a little more violent method of conquering, if he intended to get his revenge in full.

It could have been his time spent as a slave and gladiator, that changed his views on power. Or not. He always wondered what kind of damage he could have done if he took things seriously before his capture. Now he knew how fortunate he was to have is powers, well he fought for his very life, for the enjoyment of others daily for ten years.

It might be his own childish streak buried in his burning core, but he wanted to see that half demon's eyes lose all hope in the same manner he almost did. The difference, was he would be present to watch his arch enemy break into a complacent husk.

Because, there were worse things than death and Daniel Fenton will become very familiar with them.

"Computer! Get that store thing the boy showed me last night. I have things I'd like to order."


	10. New Kid (Dani)

"Hey, ghostfreak!" Astra, a latina girl Dani had made friends with when she started going to Casper High, said as they met up.

She was even more of a tomboy than Dani. Her blond hair pixie cut, wore a baseball cap, plain jeans with sneakers, and a baggy sweatshirt that didn't do her, already small chest, any justice. She'd usually get questions if she was trans or something, some bullies liked to call her gay. But, she didn't care. Clothing to her never made you who you are, your interactions with other people did.

"Hi, Astra." Dani greeted. She didn't have many close friends at Casper, a trait she guessed she got from her father. "See Ryan today, or did he rush off for early morning practice?"

Other than Astra, there was this boy named Ryan she's hang out with. He had red hair and freckles, usually he wore his Casper Crows cheerleading outfit, as he was the captain and proud of it, despite his older brother's distress over it. Just like how her father's friend Sam and him were called "lovebirds" in highschool, she and Ryan carried on that tradition it seemed. Students always assuming they were dating or something.

"Yeah, he was complaining about his bro lecturing him on how basketball was a more manly sport and he should really try out for a spot on the team. I only had a short conversation with him before he ran off, probably to have the squad perfect their human pyramid to let off some steam. I feel bad for those guys that have to suffer through that." Astra sighed. "Speaking of annoying family, I hear your dad's being going loopy."

"Where did you hear that from?" Dani asked her. Her father seemed pretty quiet after last week's "aliens are real rant" during pizza night. It wasn't as if he was suddenly flying around with a tin foil hat or anything.

"Oh, the Fentons were just putting out a little public service announcement on the local radio." Astra shrugged. "Granted most people that live here don't listen to the community radio that often or care what for anything other than up comming events. I just like listening to it in background well I do homework. It's like that Supernatural Nights podcast, but in real life. After all it is call 'Only in Amity Park'."

"So what was their announcement about?" Dani wondered. "I don't think Maddie and Jack, would just flat out call Danny crazy on community radio."

"Nah, all they said was to report if Phantom was doing anything unusual, like screaming at the sky randomly and ranting about aliens invading earth." Astra answered. "I think he just was binging on too many horror films again, remember when he had that existential crisis on whether he was really a zombie or not? Half dying definitely hadn't killed his childhood imagination."

"Hey, he needs to act childish, or else he won't be able to see Young Blood." Dani said in a correcting manner. "But, yeah, I see where you're comming from. He does get trapped in is own games sometimes. I think in about a month or two he'll move onto something else. He never had the best attention span for things like this."

"The Ghost Kid, living up to his name as usual." Astra laughed. "Even a decade later."

"Your mom tell you that one?" Dani snorted.

Most of the kids in Casper probably hadn't even heard or remembered the names Danny was called before he revealed his identity to the world. The most common was the Ghost Menace or Ghost Boy, depending on if their parents liked or hated her father. Though to some he was still an annoying ghost.

Like the time he and his copies overshadowed an army of rats, and declared "victory" over Cheese World. The owner was being a bit of a jerk, when they refused to sell him a cheese wheel he wanted to use in another prank.

"Oh, my god! Is that a tiger?" A random student on campus yelled out. Everyone was looking over at the buses. The grade nine bus kids were all huddled still inside of their bus as a boy and a huge monster of a white tiger exited. The tiger had a chunk of one of the seats in it's mouth and spit it out after the boy said something in a strange language.

The kid looked small for a grade nine student. He had snow white hair with a black streak, wore a green and black hoodie with matching black jeans over bright white boots. He had icy blue eyes, similar to her father's when he was using his ice powers. The kid looked like he attempted to cosplay as her father, but gave up halfway through.

Once the other ninth graders worked up the courage to leave their bus and the driver sped away, the kid got on top of the tiger's back. He yawned as if bored and started to talk to the tiger in a foreign language. The animal walked towards the entrance, students watching from a distance. They seemed confused by the door at first, until the tiger itself somehow figured out how to open it.

"Did... Did you just see what I saw?" Dani asked surprised.

"Yeah, one of your dad's mini-me fanboys just came riding into school on a giant white tiger." Astra nodded. "So ghostfreak, is there new ghosts in town or some crazy rich kid?"

"I don't know." Dani shrugged. "My ghost sense didn't go off, and as you could see my dad wasn't currently beating them up to a pulp. So if they are ghosts, they are really good at hiding it."


	11. Is Here (Danny)

Danny was currently nervously flying around Tucker's office. Tuck had been mayor of Amity Park ever since, Vlad was sent into space. Pretty much because no one else wanted the job. He was currently doing some paperwork, when his spooky friend decided to manifest.

"Dude, we are totally cutting you off the Pixie Sticks and Fun Dip." Tucker said watching his friend going a mile a minute rambling to himself and circling the room in an attempt to wait patiently, for Tucker to finish his work. "I should make it a by-law. Danny Phantom, hereby is no longer allowed to be sold or given, sugar, coffee, or energy drinks."

"Tucker! You know I can't function without my coffee in the morning!" Danny stopped chasing his own spectral tail. "But, I'm not here to talk about my non-existent sugar and caffeine addictions, that I don't have. It's about those aliens I texted you about last week! We need to do something about this before it gets out of hand!"

"Of course, step one banning you from all candy stores and coffee shops in the city." Tucker mused as his he watched his friend scold him for not being serious. "Look, Danny, I know that many people don't move to Amity Park anymore do to the ghosts, but I doubt actual space aliens are invading us. It could have been ghost playing a prank on you or teenagers. Your paranoia is just clouding your overactive imagination again. And I don't really have time to play this space alien spy game with you, I have meetings booked for the next month and a half."

"I'm not playing a game Tucker!" Danny huffed. "I know what I saw... And did you say new people moved into town?"

"Yep, did a property registry for an old farm a quarter mile out of the city." Tucker said. "And they enrolled a kid into Casper High. Must of been a prodagy too, only ten years old and put in the grade nine class. They also registered a cat. Everything online of couse, though. I have no clue what they actually looked like."

"What were their names?" Danny asked.

"Danny! I am a respectable government official!" Tucker exclaimed. "I can't just give away information like that to a ghost!"

Danny just crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine." Tucker took out his tablet. "Their names are Daniel, Dalvin, and Maddie, registered under the family name Masters."

"Masters, like in Vlad Masters?" Danny's eye widened. "I thought he was the only one."

"Well, it seems that this Dalvin is Vlad's long lost brother." Tucker continued. "Vlad's will, stated that his son, Daniel would inherit his company's assets in full after he is old enough. It seems Vlad managed to knock someone up before he was fired into space. This Dalvin is apparently now caring for Daniel and is going to take over Red Nexus after the legal process is finished. It seems this he and his brother had similar tastes in pet names."

"Vlad never mentioned ever having a lover or a brother." Danny said. "It must be the aliens, I saw! They are using Vlad's legacy as a cover... And to get rich!"

"And what change an earth legal document?" Tucker asked. "I doubt aliens that have never been on earth even know about wills or register their property and cat. I told you Danny, nothing really sticks out to me as unusual. Vlad has always been rich and it's not like he'd leave his only son with nothing. He probably sent the kid to his brother right before he revealed himself as Plasmius. The kid could have gotten top class tutoring before they moved back here to take over Red Nexus."

"That's what they want you to believe!" Danny declared.

Tucker sighed and pressed a button that called the front desk.

"Yes, sir?" A voice answered. "Is there a problem?"

"Wes, Danny is here and I have no time to play with him today." Tucker said. "I'm assigning you to watch and entertain him, so he doesn't end up doing something stupid or gets someone hurt."

"What? You seriously want me to hang out with Fenton?" The voice freaked out. "Will all do respects sir, are you out of your mind!?"

"Come on, there will be a bonus waiting for you by the end of it." Tucker argued. "You loved chasing him around in highschool."

"Yeah, that was when you all called me crazy for calling him Phantom!" The voice argued back. "And you were in on it!"

"I could always demote you to being a janitor instead, you know." Tucker smirked.

"... Fine, where is Fenton..." The voice sighed.

"He's in my office picking at the ceiling tiles and babbling about aliens." Tucker said glancing up at Danny who got distracted by the stain on the ceiling, that he always investigated when he was bored and not paying attention. "Have fun!"

Tucker gathered his things and left the distracted ghost.


	12. Skool (Daniel M)

Have fun at skool, don't use your powers, don't do anything that would scare your classmates, learn to speak and act like a human... Skool was a waste of time and productivity!

What are these ugly apes even getting out of this? They aren't paid or rewarded, with anything but symbols on white plant fiber. It didn't matter to the teaching units, most of them seemed just as enthusiastic about this as he was. If slamming his head against the mental and plant table-chair fabrication, was a subject in this educational prison, he would maybe take some kind of interest in it.

Daniel had only completed his first class, which was earth's version of "math". It was incredibly stupid and he found it insulting to his intelligence that he had to use the teaching unit's "method" to solve the questions. Then he got questioned why he showed none of his "work" on the plant fabric.

The teaching unit only requested he answer not give them it's whole life story. If they wanted something more detailed and complicated they should have asked before they had told him to complete them. The teaching unit also seemed angry that he didn't take as long as his pathetic class co-workers to complete the task. Did the human want him to be inefficant with his time or something?

Anyway a soft disagreeing grunt from Maddie, made the teaching unit back off. It wasn't like he had much of an advantage other than being smarter than his human co-workers. He could barely read the symbols they used for text and numbers. He had to keep glancing over at the "number chart" that was hung on the wall over top of the primitive non-digital presentation green slab, the unit rubbed white rocks on.

Vaguely remembering that his father taught him about humans in this part of earth, read left to right, he took every symbol on the chart as a number succeeding the other. Zero was obvious, as it seemed to be a universal number even to hairless dirt monkeys. He assumed the cross ment increase by "this" amount and the single line ment decrease by "this" amount. He didn't know what the double line meant, so he just wrote his answers on the other side of it.

The cross on it's side and the line with two dots, he assumed ment multiply and divide, as they seemed to be special versions of the normal cross and line. At least that is what the teaching unit scrapped on the green slab, as an example, when another inferior human asked her to help them.

Since the teaching unit seemed frightened by Maddie, they didn't hand him any more plant fiber or tasks to complete. So he was stuck sitting in that room, staring at them, until the shrill bell went off. He had to command Maddie to leave the source of the ringing alone as he needed to exchange his books for the next stupid human subject.

"Ugh, Kitty, why are humans so stupid?!" Daniel whined phasing his books out of the store compartment he was assigned to use. The large beast just tilted her head. Of course humans weren't giving her instructions an infant could follow constantly. Most just wisely backed off or froze in her presence. If he was allowed to reveal his true form, maybe he'd get the same reaction, he wondered. "At least this england class might be interesting. Maybe we get to study or do one of the dissections the humans were chittering about earlier, on this england person?"

Maddie let out a low whine, again it wasn't if she would have the answer to his questions. She pushed against his chest and he petted the soft fur on her head, with a smile. Deciding he had taken enough time in the hall sector, they walked to the england room.

A bald human male was the teaching unit. He was currently deeply engaged with his primitive speech, even though it was obvious that the future work drones were not as interested. Daniel shrugged and walked into the room and sat in the empty seat at the front of the class.

"The Life of Pie!" The male teaching unit yelled out, after Daniel sat down and Maddie laid on the floor beside him. " ! Why is that tiger in my classroom!?"

"Huh?" Daniel glanced at Maddie. "Uh... No? Carry on with your lesson human, ignore my completely normal house feline."

"Daniel, a three hundred pound tiger isn't a normal house pet." The teaching unit stated. "Besides it's against skool policy for pets or animals of any kind to be brought to skool."

"Then why is Dani allowed here?" A human child far behind them asked abrutly.

"Hey!" Another, human a few seats away from him said.

They were female, wearing a blue hoodie, green shorts, and a red cap as her elemental protection gear. She had black hair and blue eyes. Her appearance disgusted him even more than a regular human. Maybe it was why the other child mistook her for not being one.

"Bash, meet me after class." The teaching unit commanded the child and an audible groan followed. The teaching unit then glared back down at Daniel, stopping his quiet amusement of the other's fate. "Now, Mr. Masters, do I need to send you to the office or are you going to remove the animal?"

"How about no?" Daniel said flashing his eyes as he glared back. Maddie joining by sitting up and growling at the pathetic human. "Kitty stays, and you keep your inferior life, yea?"

"Mr. Masters. Please make your way to Mrs. Ishiyama's office." The teaching unit said to Daniel's surprise. Even Maddie seem perplexed to his lack of fear. Before he could say anything to dispute the humans demands, he continued. "Son, I've seen forty foot Lovecraftian monsters get beat up by a fourteen year old that could barely tie his own shoes, and still gave him detention for being late. Do not assume bringing a living wild animal to class will intimidate me. Now, go."

Daniel returned to glaring at the human as he stood up. He swore in at least three different tongues, before commanding Maddie to follow him out. This particular dirt monkey was going to added to his short list for the horrible experiments he planned to conduct next tuesday night, to test human limits.


	13. Is Weird (Dani)

Dani was surprised to see the grade nine come into her english class with his tiger still with him. Lancer was in the middle of his lesson, so the kid was very late. He sat in the front row and his tiger laid in the isle beside him. Lancer gave out one of his famous book related swear substitutes before immediately scolding the kid.

The kid looked lost, he was probably bullying the teachers with the fact he had a pet tiger. Lancer knew better, he used to scold her dad for being tardy, even up until his graduation. Almost every school night Danny would come home from detention, not just after school. Lancer wasn't going to treat anyone differently, no matter how powerful or rich they were.

Bash Baxter, Dash Baxter's youngest brother, made a snide comment comparing Dani to the tiger. He was as much as an asshole as his brother, and she wished she was allowed to punch him most days. Lancer scolded him briefly, before focusing back on the kid. He sent the strange rich kid to the office and the kid made a series of harsh clicks and squeals, before he and the tiger finally left the classroom.

He seemed so angry she swore his eyes turned purple for a second. The tiger also seemed to be confused by Lancer as it followed its owner out.

She didn't see the kid or tiger again until she sat with her friends at lunch. Somehow the kid got out of getting rid of his exotic pet and they both were poking at the kid's tray, as if the food was going to crawl away at any moment. They both hissed and winced at the meatloaf after the rich kid stabbed it with his fork.

"That new kid sure is weird." Astra pointed out as they watched him cautiously retrieve his fork. "Like, I know government food is terrible, but he's being a bit overly dramatic about it."

"What do expect?" Ryan shrugged. "I hear the guy is like, was raised in some foreign country over seas, and probably is used to being pampered like a prince. Being forced to go here, he probably thinks it's a punishment or something."

"Explains why he's in Lancer's advanced english class, when he can't even speak it like a normal person." Dani said before taking a bite of the cold leftover pizza she brought for her lunch. "The ghosts in the Ghost Zone can speak better english and most of them existed before english was even a language. It's like he just brushed up on a few latin words he liked and didn't care about grammar at all."

"Anyway, enough about the strange grade niner, we need to discuss this weekend movie night!" Ryan declared. "My house is off limits, because my brother's apparently really busy... Probably trying to convince his lame ass DnD group that bigfoot was in our back yard or something, again... So I'll bring snacks!"

"I don't think we should go over to Maddie and Jack's, dad is either going crazy with the sugar again or is bored and wants someone to mess with." Dani stated with a sigh. "Unless you guys want to deal with possible firecrackers in the toilet or possessed stuffed animals walking around."

"Remember that time he possessed that creepy old doll?" Astra shuddered. "I couldn't sleep for weeks after that one. So, I guess that just leaves my house. Or does your dad have a place in the GZ we can avoid him at? Phantom rarely goes there unless he's looking for a ghost or is upset with the town."

"There is his Ice Castle deep in the Far Frozen." Dani thought out loud. "But, even the yeti ghosts find that place too cold to travel to and Frostbite has an arm made of ice. We would need to ask dad to teleport us there and out, since it is his territory and I can barely teleport myself five feet."

"So, I'm going to take that as a no..." Astra sighed. "Well, if we go to my place remember not to use your ghost powers Dani. You know my parents were not exactly Phans or supportive of ghosts."

"That's fine. Dad's ex-girlfriend's parents were worse as they were also rich snobs." Dani replied putting her container back into her lunch bag. "But, I think they were just more scared that their daughter was dating one of the most powerful ghosts in existence. They were very worried Sam was going to get herself killed ghost fighting."

"Now she's like a second Valerie." Ryan laughed. "The girls at practice were arguing which ex-girlfriend of your dad's had the most style after their break up with him. Val's red and black on was shot down, since that evil ghost mayor made it for her. Most of them agreed that Sam's purple and green one is the prettier on."

"Though Sam's suit is designed for stealth. Since Tuck was able to put a chip in it that give her limited invisibility and makes her less likely to be noticed by ghosts. It's more like an advanced version of the Fenton Ghost Zone Approved Jumpsuit." Dani shrugged. "Valerie can use her suit in had to hand combat with my dad, as it als increases the strength and endurance. Clockwork, Val's suit doesn't even need Valerie to operate it! I love Sam, but Val is the clear winner here."

"You, as my brother would put it, are a tank build." Ryan hummed finishing his yogurt. "You put all of your points into power based stats and become a bullet sponge. Sam knows the superiority of being a ninja, avoid damage and quickly take the enemy down."

"Geez, your bro have RPG jargon for all of Team Phantom?" Dani snorted. "There is a difference between games and real life."

"And that's why Wes and Danny would make a great couple." Astra teased them. "They both like to dissociate from reality and play games. They'll never get bored of each other."

"I think my brother would rather become a ghost himself, than spend an hour around Danny." Ryan chuckled. "After Phantom revealed he was Danny Fenton, mom said, Wes had this mental breakdown and had to be sent to a crazy house. Only, if she was here now, she'd still be threatening both with the emergency crazy collar."

"She could always break out of Walker's prison, you don't actually have to spend a thousand years there after you die." Dani smiled. "It's just a stupid rule Walker made up himself. The GZ is basically lawless, other than just don't be a dick in someone else's territory."

"You know how she is, Dani. She followed our laws to a tee, and she believes Walker really is a police officer." Ryan sighed. "Meh, maybe when it's my time, I could convince her it's okay to leave. So far our visits just have her scolding me, 'cause 'I'm not a ghost'."


	14. Cover Up (Wes)

Wesley Weston, was not a happy man at the moment. HIs boss basically forced him into babysitting the city's biggest nuisance, probably to reduce as much collateral damage as possible. Of course that meant if Fenton did anything, he would be the one responsible, as he was the one metaphorically holding the half-ghost's leash that afternoon.

Now the ghostly man child was taking him on this grand adventure to check out this crop circle, as his current fixation was about aliens. He never got Fenton. His family seemed to have a one track mind on just ghosts, but he being half of one, apparently let him break away into other supernatural fields. It wasn't a bad thing, honestly Wes himself, was into the broader spectrum of the supernatural ever since Fenton finally revealed himself to the world. He wanted to know how many other 'humans' were not human. But, based on Fenton's personality, aliens was a surprising stretch of personal belief.

He followed the halfa in his car, occasionally yelling at him through the earpiece Foley loaned him, to slow down. The eventually made it three miles outside of the city to an empty field. The half-ghost landing a few feet from Wes's car.

"Fenton, why did you drag me out here?" Wes said crossing his arms. Usually when he was 'asked' to babysit him, they would stay well within his haunt. Not go on a road trip to nowhere too look at nothing.

"Wes, the alien's landed right here!" Fenton said waving his arms as he stood in the alfalfa field. The leaf cutter bees, lazily flying around, making up the bulk of the annoying insects that flew around. "Can't you see? Do you want me to fly you up?"

"Fenton, I think you're jumping to conclusions here." Wes rolled his eyes. He didn't want the half-ghost picking him up and possibly dropping him, because he got bored or something. The alfalfa was flat, sort of, he guessed. He scanned the field until something caught his eyes. "Uh, Fenton?"

"It was huge and black, lined right here!" The half-ghost continued his babbling as if he didn't hear Wes at all. "I'm glad you came with me to prove I'm no -"

"Fenton!" Wes half yelled, getting the ghost's attention. He then pointed to the most likely culprit to this whole crop circle business. Rolling in the plants, with the soft clang of her bell was a cow, obviously she had escaped a nearby farm. Actually no, she had two heads and was glowing slightly, a ghost cow that had probably escaped through a natural portal.

"No, no, she couldn't have done all of this." Fenton again pointed at the field. " The ground is scorched from the engines! A ghost cow can't do that!"

"Really?" Wes raised an eyebrow, as the cow stood up and one of the head's sneezed and breathed fire onto the ground.

"Oh, come on!" Fenton huffed. "A fire breathing two headed cow? Of all the days... Listen to me Wes, this is real! I'm not crazy. I know what I saw."

"Fenton, I have had the crazy card pulled on me many times in my life. I don't believe you are being crazy or are crazy." Wes shurgged. "But, you have to look at all of the evidence. What I see is a ghost, that had been running on mabye two hours sleep, taking a evening flight out in the country. Then his over active imagination made a big story about aliens landing. When really he was just outside of his territory and witnessed a case of ghost vadlizum he wasn't used to."

"But, I..." If Wes had any real sympathy for the half-ghost, he would have lied. But, the ghost had effectively pulled him away from a possible date and, or comfermation that a skunk-ape or bigfoot was spotted in Elmerton over the weekend. He wasn't in the mood with keeping Fenton in his fantasy land. The sooner he got bored of this game, the sooner Wes could go home.

"Look, so what, at least you can save a farmer a bit of grief." Wes sighed smacking his fifth mosqutio. "So there's that."

"Wait!, Tucker said those aliens moved into a old farmhouse just outside of town!" Fenton shot up into the air. "Maybe we'll find evidence there!"

"But, what about the fire breathing cow?" Wes called up to the ghost before he flew away. He didn't get much of an answer other than a Fenton brand ghost thermos hitting him in the face and Fenton flying off. Wes glanced at the ghost cow, and with a heavy sigh, tried to figure out how to use the thermos.


	15. Invitation (Daniel M)

"Hey! Masters, wait up bud!" Daniel heard one of the monkeys yelling his name as the last bell rang signalling the end of this torturous insult to his intellect. He and Maddie were just about to step out of the education center, when a blond ape grabbed his shoulder. The monkey had draped his arm over him, and the pungent stink of chemicals was making him nauseous. "Dude, I just have to say, you totally should join us A-listers! You meet the requirements after all... Well, almost all of them. Haven't you heard that Danny Phantom was so five years ago? Cool people don't fan over that old ghost anymore. That's for nerds."

"Take it off, or I break it off." Daniel said through clenched teeth, not looking at the human. The stupid worm baby quickly removed his arm, when Maddie joined in with a glare.

"Okay, okay, tough guy, I get it." The filth ape backed off. "You're a Phan, no need to be so defencive about it man. Everyone had that phase, I guess."

"Human is there is a reason you are bothering me?" Daniel turned to the larger smelly creature and crossed his arms. He was wearing a jacket that belonged to the educational center's 'game' of non-gladiatorial combat, 'feet ball' or something stupid like that. The name 'Baxter' was written on the arm in ugly human england symbols. The human was taller than him, so he had to look up to glare at the brainless ape.

"Hu man? No dude, it's Bash, you know from english?" The human said. "I guess I haven't actually said hi, to you before. Bash Baxter, Dash's younger brother and Casper High's star quarterback."

The human held out his paw and Daniel looked at it, then back up at the stupid human's face. This Bash-human retracted his paw and frowned a bit, after a few seconds of silence.

"Anyway, dude... Uh, me and the guys were talking, since your obviously rich, you would totally fit in with us A-listers." The human scratched the back of his neck, as Daniel shifted his weight getting tired of standing in one place for so long. "Not just anyone can get away with bringing a tiger to skool, especially after Lancer sent them to the office. He doesn't put up with shit, like the rest of the teachers."

"The teaching unit was ill to think of removing Kitty from me." Daniel scratched just behind Maddie's ear. The beast leaning it to his hand happily. "I told the overseer, I will not part from her. She helps me deal with this... Forced... Interaction with humans."

"Oh... Oh, so she is kind of like a seeing-eye dog?" The Bash-human said looking over Maddie. "Damn, must have took a lot of money to have someone train a tiger to do that! See, this is the kind of stuff I'm talking about. I'm sure they guys can overlook the Phan, thing. Honestly, my bro is still a total fanboy over Phantom. The Fentons even considered getting a restraining order, because he wouldn't stop bothering their ghost."

"Their, ghost..?" Daniel thought, confused by what the human meant by ghost or someone owning one. "These Fentons, they control this Danny Phantom entity?"

"Wow, did you just start Phanning over Danny?" The human looked surprised. "Everyone knows that Phantom is Maddie and Jack's weird half-dead son pet thing. Since, ghosts are just mindless animals most of the time, he's kind of stuck living with them unless someone else adopts or buys him from them I guess. Though, no matter how much money Dash keeps offering them, they refused to sell him off. Good, I can barely stand his freaky daughter-pup thing that they let go to this skool. She thinks she is so great, just because she has ghost powers."

"I am assuming the female you made an aggressive comment to, is this Phantom's child?" Daniel asked. This information was very interesting to him. His father hadn't mentioned a Danny Phantom to him as of yet or a daughter, he only talked about a child that didn't understand how powerful they were. It could be possible that this Phantom's child is the target he was to take down to prevent meddling in his father's affairs. "I take it that the A-listers are not too fond of this female, yea?"

"Yeah, Dani Phantom, 'with an I'." The human said the last part mockingly. "She a pain in the ass. She rather be a dork and an outcast like her dad was, when he used to go here. Like she is basically a superhero, yet she only hangs out with losers. Dude, it's so pathetic."

"Hmm... Well, human Bash... I think I will take you offer of joining this A-list group." Daniel said, a sharp smile filling his face and a dark chuckle in his chest. This was perfect, he could get the humans to do all of the work for him. He had other plans that involved the planet's inhabitants, so if these monkeys wanted to eliminate his father's pests, that met more free time for Daniel's own projects.

"Really?!" The human said excitedly. "Cool, awesome! You will totally fit in with the guys, they will be so stoked that you said yes! Welcome to the club, buddy!"

The human offered up his paw again, but retracted it after Daniel had another staring match with it. Why was this human making this jester? It's not like he willingly wanted to touch the filthy human.

"Anyway, I'll see you around." The human had a light redness to his face and her scratched the back of his head again. "Maybe you could met up with us at the Nasty Burger, later? They make pretty good root beer floats."

"An inhibitor made of plant anchors? Sounds interesting..." Daniel recalled that beer wasn't normally given to younger humans, but this kind of mood inhibitor seemed to be fine for the human to suggest it. He didn't usually partake in these kind of activities, back on Axus 9, but it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy it sometimes with his friends. Father did say he needed to interact with humans more, maybe this will make him a little more comfortable around them. "Alright, I'll go to this Nasty Burger place."

"Cool! We'll be there around five." The human said as he left and waved. "See you there!"

"Stupid humans." Daniel rolled his eyes as he and Maddie headed towards the yellow transport unit and it's terrified operator.


	16. Child (Danny)

It was about fifteen minutes by the time Wes's car pulled up to the aliens base. It was so obvious. Signs out front claiming they loved earth and the two large four eyed tiger statues. The hedges were also too high and unnatural looking, like a mass of spiny tentacles covered in hunter's camouflage. The grass beyond the deadly hedges looked like it was made of football turf, given how brightly green it was compared to normal plants.

Danny flew around the property. Completely surrounded by the flesh ripping hedges. Wes will not be able to sneak in and his human junor alien detective, did not like the idea of flying. Probably because of the first and only trip Danny ever gave him, that one year a giant octopus ghost and it's squid babies attacked the high school. Ah, that was a fun day. Ectoplasm everywhere, fifteen malformed self clones, and a snowcone machine.

"Fenton, what stupid thing are you doing now?" Wes said to him as he was in a current staring match with one of the four eyed tigers. They had red, barely noticeable, sensors that followed his movements. "And do I even have to ask..."

"These statues look exactly like that cat alien they have!" Danny said pointing a the right statue. "I'm going to see if I can open their gate from the other side, wait here!"

Danny flew up and tried to enter the aliens' yard. He was instantly zapped by a pink ghost shield-like wall. He fell to the ground and morphed back into his human form. He was in so much pain, why was there so much pain?

"That's what I need, a bug zapper. But, for ghosts!" Wes announced looking down at him, with a smirk.

"I-I... A ghost shield, why would these people have a ghost shield?" Danny got off the ground and smoothed down his frazzled hair. He tried to transformed back into his ghostly form, but couldn't summon the rings. Giving up on that idea, he just went straight for the main gate. Even without his ghost form, he could lift a bus, a measly gate wasn't going to stop him.

"Fenton, I wouldn't do-"

"AHHHH!" It was like a thousand suns pulsed through his body when he touched the black metal. Flash backs to the day he got is ghost powers, as the electricity coursed through his body. He was shot back and slammed into the right door of Wes's car, denting it a little.

"Didn't you hear the buzzing? Or at least see the sign?" Wes pointed over to a sign that depicted a man being executed and 'do not touch fence' written in big bold red letters.

"That was enough voltage to make my heart beat again!" Danny exclaimed, feeling the old musle be given new life against his core. Once in awhile his one of his organ would be 'dead' in his human form. Normally his heart, as his core easily replaces it . His ectoplasm moving the red blood cells where they were needed. It was rare to feel all of his organs working properly, on top of the tingeling the fence left in his arms.

"Well, I guess I can take that up with Tucker over the maximum voltage they should be using." Wes shrugged. "Are you done being stupid now? I have to pick up Ryan from his cheerleading practice, in about thirty minutes."

"No, we need to expose these aliens!" Danny said determined, after patting the dirt off of his pants. He marched up to the strange statues again. "Why would they have defences against both humans and ghosts? They obviously are evil and want to take over the earth!"

A school bus pulled up on the gravel road just on the other side of Wes's car. The vehicle shook, before speeding off. A child, about four and half feet tall stood beside a six foot, sitting, white tiger. The tiger yawned and stretched out as it followed the child up to the gate.

"Welcome home, Master Daniel." A disembodied voice announced.

"V-Vlad?!" Danny yelled out in surprise at the voice. "I thought dad abandoned you in space?!"

"Huh? Who are you and what are you doing on our property, mister?" The child finally took notice to them. "This is private property."

"I know what you are, pipsqueak!" Danny said to the bored looking 'child'. "You can't hide it from me! I'm a Fenton and we do not know the meaning of 'give up'!"

"Right..." The child said looking him up and down. "Computer, we got crazy human people on our lawn. Remove them."

"Intruders detected!" Vlad's voice announced. "Activating defences! Attention intruders! Remove yourselves from the premises, immediately, or you will be shot!"

The tiger statues opened up into turrets and aimed red laser pointers on Danny.

"Vlad, I don't care what new scheme you came up with this time, but I will stop you!" Danny yelled at the statues.

"Firing!" The voice announced as Danny was shot with a laser that burned a hole through his shoulder. It cauterized the wound so it didn't bleed, but also delayed his ghostly healing.

"AHHH!" Danny screamed from the stinging wound.

"Fenton, we need to leave now!" Wes yelled for him as he got into his car. Danny quickly dove through the open window into the back seat, as the car sped away from the firing lazers.

"Are you insane Fenton?!" Wes yelled at him from inside the car once they were a few meters away from the property. "Were you trying to get us killed?!"

"I can't believe Vlad is back! With aliens!" Danny said sitting up from his awkward position. "Oh, that Fruit Loop is going to pay... Big time!"

"Vlad isn't back you moron." Wes sighed. "Is your brain still functioning or did that finally die too? His son inherited, Red Nexus Tech. He obviously knows about ghosts and half-ghosts. Masters, has always being a narcissistic asshole, he probably programed all of his defences to have his pre-recorded voice. For once in your undead life, would you just think, before you do things? Foley was right, we need to get you a leash..."

"You don't have to scold me!" Danny huffed. "You're not my mother!"

"Well, do you want me to carry around a giant ass bazooka and chain your ass to my waist?" Wes snapped. "Really Fenton, you are such a child. One of these days you're going to get someone killed."

"You're just angry that I pulled you away from your stupid date." Danny glared and crossed his arms. "Making sure our world isn't enslaved by aliens, is more important than some stupid girl."

"God, you really have digressed into a child." Wes groaned. "Lord, in heaven save me, for my sins do not deserve this..."


	17. Friends (Plasmius)

"Sir, I have detected two entities attempting to breach the Ghost Shield and front gate." The base's A.I. said, distracting Plasmius from his current experiment. "Should I eliminate them?"

A monitor lowered towards him and displayed a video feed from one of the statues. Images of Amity Park's ghostly 'superhero' and some human appeared. Said 'hero' was fried by both the modified ghost shield and the gate. The human was just watching this happen.

"Ah, it seems Daniel has decided to pay us a visit." Plasmius chuckled. "No, I still need to set up the appropriate restraints for the brat. Leave them be, and don't use lethal force if you have to remove them."

"Understood." The A.I. retracted the screen.

"Hmm, I wonder if anyone discovered 'Bessie' yet." Plasmius wondered out loud before he went back to welding.

He had realized awhile ago that their landing left a sizable damage to the field. Just to keep anyone getting to suspicious, he killed two cows from a neighboring farm and stitched their ghosts together. He added a fire breathing power to the creature, before he let it loose in the field and gave it the simple command to just roll around until humans found it.

After that he didn't care if it simply found a portal back to the Ghost Zone or attacked Amity Park. It's job was just to throw off anything, such as the Guys in White or paranormal investigators bothing and drawing attention to him.

"Father!" Plasmius was again taken away from his project, with the voice of his son this time. The child had wandered into the lab. Thankfully without Maddie, this time. Give all of the delicate equipment he had out and was working on, the tiger-like alien was simply too large to maneuver gracefully around in the cluttered space.

"Yes, dear boy, what is it?" Plasmius lifted up his welding mask. "Can't you see I am busy?"

"I have completed my mandatory time at the educational center for the day." The child uncrossed his arms and rested one on his hip. He looked a bit tired, which is good, school was keeping him occupied until he was needed. "I have also acquired... Humans that wish to be my companions. I am going to be away from the base at the seventeenth earth hour. Is that okay?"

"And what are you going to be doing?" Plasmius raised an eyebrow. He was happy his son found friends on earth, but it was surprising he found some so quickly. It was only his first day at school.

"They wish to meet me at a location called the 'Nasty Burger' to drink mood inhibitors made of plant anchors." The child responded.

"Mood inhibitors..?" Plasmius's eyes widened. "Young man, as your father I can't not allow you to hang around hooligans that drink under age and get high from illegal drugs. If this is your plans for the evening, I'd rather you stay home."

"Huh? Father it's not like anything on earth is going to compare to the planet I lived on for my whole life." The child said sternly. "I'm not some easily swindled dirt monkey, I know how to say no and when to stop. If you're so worried about it, I will not partake in consuming quantities that impair my judgement. You are the one that requested I tolerate and acquire human companions."

"Yes, but not if these friends of yours are miscreants." Plasmius scolded. "You're my only son, and as the son of Vladimir Masters, I'd expect you to hold some kind of high standard on determining who you should associate with."

"Don't worried about it father." The child sighed. "The humans claimed to have large quantities of wealth and are in the educational center's non-lethal combat training programs. Most of the filthy human students, I observed, look up to them."

"Fine, if you say so is true." Plasmius rolled his eyes. "But, if I catch you returning home, drunk or high, or I hear that you were, there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father." The child nodded.

"Good, now run along." Plasmius waved the boy off as he returned to his current project. He heard the boy leave using an elevator before he put down his mask. "Children..."


	18. Ghost (Wes)

Wes thought that as soon as they entered the city, Fenton would have morphed back into his ghost form and fly off onto the next destructive thing. But instead, the half-ghost had fallen asleep in the backseat. Nodding off halfway through his insane ramblings and plans to terrorize the same farm they sped away from.

It wasn't uncommon for people living in Amity Park to have ghost shields installed. If they had the money to purchase one that is. The Fentons sold a cheaper shield than Red Nexus, as it wasn't a customizable. But, it would still cost thousands to be both built and installed on to private property. Mostly the Fenton brand was used by businesses and public centers. The Red Nexus, though, marketed itself closer to home security. Having options to single out ghost signatures, including halfas, which the Fenton brand didn't protect against.

The Masters were already reclaiming Red Nexus, so it made sense that they would have set up the most advanced ghost repelling systems. If Fenton's brain was functioning, he should have considered this as a possibility. Through, time and time again, the halfa had proven Wes wrong in his assumptions.

They pulled up to the Casper High Football parking lot. Wes got out, leaving Fenton passed out and snoring in the backseat. He then walked over to where the cheerleaders and his little brother were finishing their routine.

It wasn't as if Wes was disappointed in his brother. Quite the opposite. He was proud that the kid was in an school program and the captain of the team, no less. But, he would have prefered that Ryan was the mascot.

Cheerleading is a sport he always thought of women doing. Sure he heard of male cheerleaders, but they were not very common or worked on the sidelines. So, he believed his brother would have attracted bullies based on his sport choice.

That is why he tried so hard to push the kid into basketball. It wasn't football, as most of the jocks in that school took pride in, but it was better than his brother getting bullied over cheerleading. He just wanted to look out for the kid, he didn't want to see him get bullied the way he saw Fenton and the other non-football students were, when he was in Casper High.

"-ve, six, seven, eight! GO RAVENS!" The cheerleaders all yelled as Wes approached. They all, expect for his brother, looked exhausted from practice. It probably didn't help that today was particularly hot day either.

"Everyone, we need more spirit!" Ryan demanded. "Carly, Courtney, and Angela! You need to toss Susan at the same time, Megan, Jewel, and Kate, toss Britney! Mike and Jordan, you need to work on syncing your flips! Now from the top!"

There was collective groan, as the cheerleaders reorganized themselves to repeat their routine.

"You're looking busy." Wes finally said getting his brother's attention. "I hope you're not pushing them too hard."

"Oh Wes, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked a bit surprised.

"It's almost five thirty, you asked me to pick you up after practice. Remember?" Wes chuckled.

"Right, yeah..." Ryan turned back to his cheerleaders. "Okay guys, we'll work on this tomorrow. Seven AM sharp!"

Another groan and sighs of relief came from the cheerleaders as they broke apart, saying their goodbyes to eachother. Ryan took a drink from his water bottle as he picked up his bag and sweat towel. Then followed Wes back to the car.

"Oh, yeah, your going to have to sit in the front." Wes told Ryan as they approached the car. "Fenton decided to take a nap in the backseat."

"I thought you bought ghost repellant to prevent this from happening?" Ryan stated as he opened the passenger door and moved some files that were laying around on the seat. "Like when that biker ghost and his girlfriend, uh, borrowed your car that one time?"

"Don't remind me... Ectoplasm stains are a nightmare..." Wes shivered. "No, Fenton was doing something dumb as usual and I had to save his ghostly ass before he got us both killed. He just happened to have fallen asleep on our way back to Amity."

"Have you seen the way Jack Fenton drives?" Ryan snorted. "No wonder he fell asleep well you were driving, you don't make him fear for his half-life. I don't blame Danny falling asleep back there."

"Yeah, though I wish he'd wake up soon and fly off." Wes sighed. "I had to reschedule my meeting with Tuna Ghost, because of him. I can't be showing up to the location she wants me to pick her up at, just for her to get distracted by a halfa hitchhiking in my car like a hobo in a subway..."

"Awe, come on bro, not many out of towners have even seen a ghost up close." Ryan laughed. "She might think you're pretty awesome to have a haunted car."

"There is a difference, between him haunting my car and being a lazy ass that fell asleep in it." Wes rolled his eyes. "I really wish that people would stop giving him free candy. These sugar crashes and hallucinations are starting to affect my personal time. Foley can only bribe me for so long to be Fenton's personal babysitter."


	19. Dinner (Daniel M)

"Sir, w-we d-don't allow a-an-..." Maddie growled at the greasy food drone and pointed at the terminal hanging behind his head. Unlike Daniel she was a little more brave at exploring what humans considered food. Luckily for her the terminal at least had pictures of what she could be ordering.

"I'll just have that floating root drink." Daniel said looking up at the terminal as well. "Kitty can have whatever she wants."

All the 'food' items looked disgusting and full of grease. This Nasty place was living up to it's name, but at least it wasn't like Shloogrogh's Flavor Monster's level of grease filled nightmare. Cleaning their public disposal unit had traumatized Daniel on more than one occasion. He still gags when someone mentions moose-shminkies, around him.

"Whoa, you brought your tiger... er, cat, here too?" The voice of the Bash-human took his attention away from the sweaty food drone. "What did I tell you guys? This kid's got balls!"

"I don't have round objects with me?" Daniel looked at the human confused. The monkey had brought a troop that consisted of three females and two males. The males looked larger than an average human, only because the females were unhealthily underweight for average females in their age range.

"What a card!" The Bash-human laughed. "Anyway, Masters, let me introduce you to the crew. This is Tina, Paulina Sanchez's second cousin."

He pointed to a female with slightly darker skin than the other two.

"Mini and Gini, Long. Kwan Long's twin sisters." He pointed to the other two females, who giggled and gave little waves. Bash-human then pointed to a very dark skin human male. "That's Rick The Brick Palmer, and the guy beside him is Kyle Levin."

"Why is that human associated with a reformed rock?" Daniel asked half-interested in the dark human's long and unusual name.

"It's because he's solid, like a brick house." The other not dark skinned male said. "Get tackled by him and you'd turn into a ghost!"

"Stop scaring the little guy Kyle." The dark human laughed with a deeper voice. "I like him. He talks funny and like Bash said, he has a freak'n tiger as a seeing eye dog. He is not some push over nerd."

"Yes, the Bash thing has informed me that you have a negative view of these... Nerds?" Daniel suggested as Maddie growled behind him at the food drone for not taking her orders. "Tell me, humans, what would you say if I offered to help you... Cause harm to these, nerd creatures?"

"Hey anything to wipe that smirk off of Fenton and her lame ass friends." One of the females snorted. "That Weston kid kicked me, Mini, and Gini off the cheer squad, because we apparently weren't taking the routine seriously. Like, do you believe that. He kicks off three of the hottest girls in school off of a team that is all about looks! That is why you don't let gay guys lead a cheerleading squad."

"I thought Weston was dating Fenton though?" One of the lighter females stated.

"Yeah, he never said anything about liking guys." The other joined in.

"Awe, come on girls, it is soo obvious," The darker female rolled her eyes. "He hangs out with only loser girls, never seen kissing either of them, is on the cheer squad, and was the make up artist for the past three school plays. They guy is obviously playing on our team."

"Well, Fenton isn't even human and that other chick is practically a dude." The lighter male shrugged. "I'd say he's still on our team, he's just too much of a loser to find any normal friends."

"Excellent, I know exactly what will do the wiping of faces of these outcast humans." Daniel gave a sharp grin. He turned back to the terrified food drone, who had entered an extensive list of things Maddie wanted. "You, give floaty root drinks to my new... Friends... We celebrate our new partnerships!"

Maddie made a low whining roar sound.

"Oh, and Kitty wants all of that in extra large!"


	20. Abandoned (Dani)

Dani was currently on the livingroom couch munching on some chips and playing a game on her old DS. The house was relatively quiet. Maddie and Jack were downstairs, making improvements to Jack's ecto-cybernetics. He wanted to improve on the rate which his leg used ecto-crystal energy during extended use. Well, her father was currently napping in his room.

A few days ago Ryan and his brother Wes brought her father back to the house. He had fallen into a deep sleep in the back of Wes's car and wouldn't wake up. They carried him up to his room and dumped him onto his bed, before leaving. Danny was in his human form and didn't even stir when she phased into his room to check on him.

It was strange, but she put it off as him just being extremely tired. Even in the day following, her father stayed in his human form. She asked him if he'd like to do target practice on the outskirts of the city, but turned her down, stating he didn't feel healthy enough to do it. He spent most of his time just sleeping.

Maddie suggested it was just all the years of ghost hunting on such little sleep, with the added stress of temporary insanity he was experiencing, that was preventing him from going ghost. So Dani decided to let her old man rest.

The doorbell rang, catching Dani off guard. She go up from her rather comfortable position, after it seemed like neither her father or the Fentons below, heard it.

"Hey, Dani." The Red Huntress, A.K.A. Valerie Grey stood on the doorstep. "Is Maddie or Jack around?"

"Val! What are you doing here?" Dani asked. "Oh, and they are down in the lab at the moment."

"Well, uh... My father and I were, um... Fired..." Valerie said with a blush on her face. "I was wondering if Maddie and Jack were willing to hire us to work at Fenton works. Like, my dad could find a security job somewhere, but I don't really want to give up ghost hunting. I just don't do the tech side of things, you know?"

"Of course we'd hire you!" Dani said excitedly. "Both Maddie and Jack have been impressed with your record. Fenton Works are always looking for people interested in anything ghostly!"

"Thanks Dani, but I should really ask them personally." Valerie smiled at the energetic girl.

"Okay, fine." Dani sighed. "Follow me, and don't touch anything that... Glows or growls at you!"

She lead the huntress down to the lab. They had expanded the space to include a medical unit for both her and her father, along with a few friendly ghosts that might get caught in crossfire. Inventions that ran on ecto-crystals were scattered everywhere on the various counters. A giant containment cell contained a large green ecto-crystal near the ghost portal, with radioactive warnings posted everywhere.

Most people that visited the basement lab required to wear a Fenton Jumpsuit. If they refused, they were forced to spend twenty four hours in a Fenton Ecto-decontamination Chamber.

Currently one was being used by the local weatherman, Lance Thunder, as he refused to wear a jumpsuit during a live report he done for the local news station on the Fenton technology. He was giving the weekly forecast from inside the chamber with his crew, that were wearing their suits, recording on the outside of the clear glass chamber.

Over on one of the examination tables Jack was laying down, well his wife was busy welding something into his side. His metal leg was in a strap like device and held aloft. Maddie reached for a chuck of the radioactive crystal and added it to whatever she was welding to the side of her husband.

"There!" Maddie said joyfully pulling back her goggles. "That should increase the efficiency by at least fifteen percent. If Danny was feeling better, we could maybe have done twenty, but it's better than nothing."

"Awe, thank's Mads." Jack laughed as he freed his leg from the hoist. "Maybe now I can go thirty feet without locking up!"

"Well, you shouldn't really be trying to jump that high." Maddie chuckled. "I would install a jetpack if I wanted you flying."

"Ah, but all that tech would prevent me from snuggling you." He gave her a side hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ew!" Dani said watching this happen. "Get a room!"

"Dani, good timing!" Maddie smiled at her. "I was just about to ask you to do something for me. Seeing as your dad is out for the count."

"What's wrong with Danny?" Valerie asked.

"Oh, he's just overworked." Maddie stated dismissively. "Nothing too serious."

"Dad hasn't changed into Phantom since wednesday." Dani sighed. "He's been sleeping as a human for the past few days."

"Well, good thing the ghost activity is down right now." Valerie shrugged.

"Speaking about ghosts, why are you here Miss Grey?" Maddie asked. "Normally you can handle your hunts for the RN."

"That's the thing... Ever since Vlad's lost son, took over the company, I'm no longer hunting for Red Nexus." Valarie sighed. "They completely restructured the company, so it wasn't just me. The staff in the labs were also fired."

"That's strange." Maddie thought out loud. "Didn't you and your father higher, like the best in the business, other than me and Jack of course. All those people suddenly out of jobs."

"Well, most of the scientists were from the former GIW." Valerie shrugged. "They also were looking for departments that dealt with other things than just ghosts, but I wouldn't put it below them to try to restart as independent researchers for other privet companies. That is if the Masters haven't barred them from that as a condition of their dismissal. You know do to the patents and inventions they've worked on."

"Well, you came to the right place if you're looking for work!" Maddie smiled happily. "I was going to get Dani, here, to go find Sam and deliver these ecto-powered Electronic Text Recorders to Jazz. She requested them to be brought to Clockwork's Tower in the Ghost Zone. He wasn't willing to share anything that will happen in the future, because how uncertain he was were our timeline was heading, but there is a lot of ghost related history Jazz had found in his library. These recorders will allow her to take that knowlage outside of Clockwork's territory."

"Couldn't she just borrow the books and return them?" Valerie asked.

"Clocky's Tower doesn't like it when people steal from it." Dani said after morphing into her ghost form. "The only things the their home will not teleport back are their Medallions. Even themself can't stay out of their territory without the tower getting grumpy. Some ghost territories can be very picky and greed with what they deem as theirs and don't like it when their things leave. Clocky's gets really jealous if they or their things stay away from it too long."

"Ghost territories are sentient?" Valerie asked surprised.

"Yep, they all have their own personality." Dani giggled. "But, they mostly reflect the worse parts of the owner's personality. Clockwork's is isolation, jealousy, and greed. Dad's is childishness, mischievousness, and solitude. They can't really talk, but the owners always know what their territory is feeling. That's why Walker jails everyone, his territory hates new and different things and ideas. So he tries to make it less angry by trying to force ghosts to follow his rules. Likewise, the Box Ghost's wearhouse just won't let you leave with anything that is box shaped, but everything else Boxy owns is fair game."

"That's why I don't want you flying through the Box Ghost territory, when you're doing this delivery." Maddie handed her the large metal box. "If you will Valarie, can you accompany Dani to Clockwork's Tower? I was going to have Sam do it, but with you here, I don't have to pull her away from her research into the ghost lairs."

"I can but I haven't really been in the Ghost Zone since I was a kid." Valerie activated her suit. "I wouldn't know exactly where to find Clockwork's place."

"Don't worry, you're mostly going to be Dani's bodyguard." Maddie smiled. "She can't fly with that box and defend herself at the same time, like Danny can. Some ghosts need a little ecto-beam to the chest to understand no means no. It's not too hard of a job."

"Alright, lead the way." Valarie said to Dani as she started floating on her hover board.

"We'll have to be quick." Dani agreed. "Astra and Ryan will be waiting for me. It's movie night at Astra's."


	21. Night (Danny)

Danny sighed into his pillow and glanced at his clock. It was the third day in a row he couldn't either find the energy to go ghost or go farther than the kitchen in his own home. He felt so drained since he woke laying in his bed. He couldn't remember how he got there or what happen after visiting the crop circle with Wes. All he could recall was a bright light and him being in pain.

Naturally he came to the conclusion that he was abducted by the aliens he was tracking. The sick bastards. What kind of horrible experiments could have they have done, before dumping him haphazardly back home? The very thought sent shivers down his spine.

If only Jazz was home or he could go ghost and visit her at Clockworks. She could psychoanalyze him or something. Granted if he could go ghost right now, he'd probably just go to his castle in the Ghost Zone for a week until the feeling of soul crushing loneliness replace his feeling of being violated. But, whatever those aliens did was stopping him from building the energy to even leave Fenton Works.

It's been years since he stared out his window at the night sky. Usually if he wasn't patrolling the city, he would be lazily floating around in the moonlight star gazing outside. He felt a bit safer currently. It reminded him of when he wasn't a halfa and was just some dumb kid that had the silly dream of being an astronaut for NASA. Now that he was a halfa, going to space wasn't difficult, he just needed a jetpack that could help him escape the earth's gravity.

When he was younger he was in awe of the vast emptiness the earth floated in. But, now he wasn't too sure if his comfort came from the vastness or the false emptiness he once believed the universe to be. What kind of civilizations could be out there? Where they all hostile monsters? Where they like ghosts? Some good, but most evil?

When he finally exposed the extraterrestrial monsters that had already invaded, he would loved to use their strange technology to build his own ship to visit the stars. An adventure of an immortal lifetime. And maybe would bring back the same childhood excitement his battles with ghosts used to bring him.

A flash of orange and white dragged Danny out of his deep thoughts. A few more flashes of colour also passed by his gaze. He opened his window and leaned out to get a better view. On one of the roof tops was the short alien that he saw the night they landed. The cat like one was with him.

The alien's head was covered by a orange, red, and yellow helmet, that had points on it that looked like cat ears. It stood in front of six other people or aliens, he couldn't tell as they were wearing basically the same outfits, just in various bright colours. The short alien was seemingly giving the other six orders and they dispersed. Next the short alien turned and stared back at Danny, before it place a gloved hand on the tiger alien and disappeared into thin air.

Danny backed away from his window, his core and currently working heart, was pounding in his chest. Whatever that little pipsqueak was up to, it wasn't good for either Danny or earth. He had to go ghost, he needed to stop whatever was happening. He tried and tried to call on his core to transform him, but the shivering crystal refused. His core was scared, he was scared. But, he needed to protect Amity Park!

Danny ran to his closet and pulled out a Fenton Jumpsuit. It was white and black like the one he wore when he originally got his ghost powers. It was an adult version Sam used to redesign his current ghost form's suit. Of course he couldn't really "change" out of his ghost form's outfit, but his "jumpsuit" was able to mimic a negative version of any outfit he choose.

Once he put the suit on, he grabbed the emergency ecto-blaster he put in his room when he first started dating Sam. It was an older model, so it still would cause damage to both ghosts and humans. He hoped it also affected aliens.

Next he ran out of his room and out the front door, into the dead of night. Core and heart still pumping ectoplasm and blood, rapidly.


	22. Babysitter (Wes)

"Remember to call in the morning." Wes told his kid brother. Ryan was going to have another one of his sleep overs with Fenton's kid and the other girl, he usually hung out with. They did this at least twice a month even though all three should be be done with sleepovers. But, Ryan was never the typical teenager and neither were the other two. "Visiting hours are from nine in the morning our time to eleven. If you want to visit mom tomorrow, that is."

"Bro, Dani can fly me to Fenton Works." Ryan rolled his eyes taking out his bag from the back of the car. "You don't need to pick me up, I'll just meet you there."

"Ryan, she is the daughter of Fenton. Daniel James Fenton." Wes said sternly to his naive little brother. "Hell, she is almost an exact copy of him and I can't trust him to guard a coffee cup!"

"Uh, actually she is his failed clone the old mayor tired to make of him." Ryan sighed. "So yeah, she is literally his copy. Difference is, Danielle is more focused than Daniel. Some kind of enhancement the old mayor tried to do, to get rid of her father's flaws. Anyway, she is better in the metal department than your boyfriend."

"I'm not dating Fenton, I'm babysitting him!" Wes defended and glared at his brother's unfunny joke. Ryan opened his mouth to continue teasing him, but Wes stopped him. "Don't you dare start. You know damn straight the torment I had to deal with being labeled as his stalker in school."

"Well, technically you were stalking him." Ryan laughed. "Besides, it's 'not gay if he's dead', right?"

"You little shit, I hope you choke on that pop I bought you." Wes growled at his brother bringing up things that should never be spoken of.

"Whatever, I'll see you in the morning then. I doubt that Dani would even want to be my taxi." Ryan chuckled. "She'd probably sleep in till noon before I could even hope to wake her up. As cliche as it sounds, she can sleep like the dead when she wants too."

"I wouldn't even classify demons as being dead." Wes said with a scoff. "And no Fenton is definitely closer to a demon than an angel."

"Meh, actual angels are sticks in the mud, then." Ryan shrugged. "See yeah later bro."

"Yeah whatever." Wes sighed getting back into his car. He called out to his brother a final time through the open passenger window. "Remember to call me, Ryan."

He only got a thumbs up fromt he kid as he walked away from the car and up to his friend's house.

"That kid... One of these days..." Wes said to himself as he started to pull away. He dorve maybe two blocks from the house when his car was suddenly vaulted over by none other than his personal bane of existence. "Fenton, what the hell are you doing now?"

"No time to chat, Wes!" Fenton yelled as he ran down the street. He was in human form, so Wes easily drove his car at a crawl to stay with the crazy halfa. "That little monster is on the move and I'm going to stop him!"

"Fenton, I told you three days ago that these people are not aliens." Wes sighed. "There is simply no evidence to your claims."

"Like you had no evidence that I was a half-ghost in highschool?" Fenton huffed. It must have been years since he ran like a mortal, and memories of Fenton pretending to be a wimp were flooding Wes's head. How inconvenient it seemed working lungs were for the haunted corpse running beside his car.

"Shut up, at least my theories had merit." Wes snapped. "You are the son of two mad scientists, I was able to at least convince some of the people in this town you were some freaky failed experiment."

"I forgot to thank you for giving that fuel to, Dash." Fenton panted out. It was dark, save for the sparse streetlights that flickered. The half-ghost was wearing a reverse of his usual costume, it actually looked closer to the one he wore then they were teens. "Really upped his creativity with names for me."

"You still haven't told me why you're running around at night... As a human. Don't you, you know, 'go ghost' when you do stupid shit like chasing ghosts?" Wes asked.

"Wow, and you think my puns are bad." Fenton grunted, vaulting over a newspaper dispenser and mail drop. "No, since that friggin little alien has ghost defences, I thought I try going as human. You know, lessen the threat level and maybe I can catch him quicker."

"You haven't gone ghost since wednesday." Wes said flatly, making Fenton slip up in one of his vaults and faceplant into an old rusting street lamp.

"Jerk..." Fenton grumbled. He had bitten is lip and glowing blood was dripping from the wound along with his spit. He wiped the mess on the back of his hand and the wound had already disappeared. "Fine, Weston. If you're still wanting to follow me, can you be at least be useful?"

"Sure..." Wes rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do. Hold a sign and scream 'abduct me' to the sky?"

"No, I already tried that." Fenton said matter o factly. "Just, I don't know, look for anything that looks weird."

"Done, he's standing right in front of me." Wes smiled as the halfa glared at him.

"No, I mean alien weird!" Fenton snapped. "Like strange lights and sounds, you know alien stuff. The little bugger and is little friends are on foot, so uh... We should check places aliens would go to hide."

"Well that narrows it down..." Wes hummed. "Okay, I'm game, but if we haven't found anything by three, I'm going home and you promise me that you'll head back home too. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just dive already." Fenton huffed as he sat in the front seat.


	23. Delivery (Dani)

"Thank's for comming with me, Val." Dani smiled as they landed at the clock tower island that was surrounded by floating gears. The journey wasn't too difficult once they were halfway to the island. Most ghosts avoid Clockwork's place, and it's one of the reasons it's so hard to find. No one could give you directions.

"This place is amazing." Valerie gasped at the imposing building. "All those years of chasing your father as a kid, I've never seen this part of the Ghost Zone."

"Clocky likes it to be quite." Dani shrugged. "Lots of ghosts that are created from human memories, don't like this place or Clockwork. They remind them of death. Dad and I, like them. They are like our mentor... I guess they are the closest thing to what you humans describe as a god, sans the actual god ghosts that live here."

"How so?" Val asked her as they walked down the immense ticking halls. All the clocks had different times, even times that were impossible by earth standards. One clock's arms was just spinning wildly in different directions. Seconds going forwards, hours going backwards. It looked like madness.

"Clocky, can see what will be, what has been, and what is happening right now. All at once." Dani giggled. "They know all possibilities and sees all that happens in every timeline. So they know what we are going to say and do, before we even know."

"So I'm guessing he doesn't like giving out lotto ticket numbers." Valerie chuckled. "You know he'd probably make a better weatherman, slash, ghost reporter, than Lance."

"Clocky is unpredictable, you never know if they are going to humor you with answers or keep it as secret to themeslf." Dani hummed. "They might give you the winning numbers, they might instead convince you, you need six pairs of socks by next monday. You can't argue with them very easily, since they are always right and do what they can to keep our timeline in balance. Though, I don't think they really want Lance's job, in this timeline."

"You keep going on with timelines, as if their are more than one." Valerie said as they came to a large purple door.

"Yes, well there is only one Clockwork I know of." Dani sighed as she set down the metal crate. "There are infinite possibilities and outcomes to everything. From you choosing to come with me to deliver these textbooks, to they way life had evolved on earth. Each has their own timeline, or story. Dad has met himself a few times trying to change his life for the better using Clockwork's portals. The tower itself is kind of like a hub to timelines that have Ghost Zones. The one thing we've learned is time is better off if you don't try to correct it for personal gain."

"So what did your dad do to make you believe that?" Valerie asked her, as the young halfa leaned on the side of the crate.

"He encountered someone more terrifying than his worse nightmare, Valerie Gray." A purple cloaked ghost opened the large door and floated before them. It constantly changed from a baby, to an adult, to a very old man, with in moments of each other. "Before you ask, yes, I am Clockwork. Also known as Samael the Angel of Death, Charon ferryman, and Father time, and countless other names by mortals. But, please do call me Clockwork, it is most fitting I believe for a name."

"O-oh, ush, h-hi." Valerie wasn't sure how to address a ghost that knew everything before she did or said it.

"Don't worry Miss Gray." Clockwork chuckled at her. "You may speak to me as you usually do to others. I don't bite... Well in this reality, I don't."

"Clockwork did DanI deliver-" A redheaded girl wearing a modified Fenton Jumpsuit peered out of the door. She was holding a stack of books two times her height. "Valerie? What are you doing here? I thought Sam was going to help Dani deliver that."

"Yes, um, well it's complicated." Valerie sighed. "Maddie asked me to help Dani instead of getting Sam to."

"I have to get going." Dani stretched. "I don't want to miss movie night. See ya tomorrow, Jazz."

"Oh, alright." Jazz smiled. "Valerie, can you bring in that box? I have a ton of books I would like to get translated."

"I guess." Valerie shrugged picking up the box and glancing at Dani. "I'll catch ya later, kiddo."

"See yeah Val." Dani gave a small wave before flying off back into the Ghost Zone.


	24. Gifts (Daniel M)

Daniel was sitting in a booth back at the Nasty Burger place, the humans and Maddie were very fond of. Maddie had decided that the meat and plant product that was seemingly the most popular item consumed, was her favorite, but all it did for Daniel was twist his stomach. He stayed with drinking the floating root beverage, which to his disappointment did not alter his emotions or thoughts, like he assumed it would.

The humans were squawking about unproductive plans and needless jealousy about other humans. Daniel sat in silence though most of it, only giving vague positive comments when asked questions. His mind was on other things.

"Dude, your phone is going off." The male human beside him stated. His personal communicator was pinging.

Daniel took the device out of his pocket. There was a few messages from his real friends, telling him about the next fights at the slave pens back home and them wishing he could join them. One was updating him on a entertainment visual that he enjoyed, but couldn't get on earth. The last message was from his father. He opened it up and it was a detailed list of things his old man wanted him to do concerning Phantom.

His first task for the night was to find the Phantom target, which he assume to be the young female, and observe her powers. His father authorized him using his ghost powers against the female, if needed to record her own powers. His other tasks involved stalking her and recording the places she frequents and how other humans react to her.

"Whoa, nice tech." One of the female humans stated. "Is that a custom iPhone?"

"Gini, when did iPhone make something you can fold?" The female beside her scoft. "It's obviously a vintage flip phone. I hear they are coming back in style."

"Isn't it a bit large?" The last female pointed out. "That is totally has a custom mini tablet, guys."

"Yeah... Tablet..." Daniel collapsed his digital communicator and returned it to his pocket. "Uh... Friends? Would you like to accompany me to my place of research? I have, uh, human gifts! Yes, gifts for normal humans, normal humans like you and me."

"Oh! I love gifts!" One of the females cheered. "What are they? I hope it's Sayōnara Pussy Cat related! I have been bingeing SPC with Paulina all week, she would be totes jealous if I got something related to the new movie. Since Sayōnara Pussy Cat: Space Power Girls is comming to theaters tomorrow and she can't see it, because Dash is dragging her to that stupid Danny Phantom convention."

"Uh, I guess that is what the gifts are, then!" Daniel was having trouble following the human's train of thought well transalting everything she said in his head. The use of goodbye in a slightly different human language was throwing him off, but the human seemed really passionate about this 'movie' thing.

"Phantom doesn't even attend those things." One of the large males snorted. "Especially since the local police department stopped the people who organize those things from promising him free candy. Remember he saved all that carmel one year and glazed every public bench in town, for a halloween prank?"

"No, you got it wrong, he replaced all the benches with carmel sculptures of benches." One of the other males corrected him. "Sticky Sunday did not impress the police, especially since Phantom refused to tell them where he hid all of the actual public benches. It wasn't until Mr. Foley threatened him with blackmail that he finally put them back."

"Yes, so gifts?" Daniel tried to turn the subject back to them leaving the place of Nasty. He did a quick research of this goodbye cat entertainment, well the humans were distracted. He guessed a few tweaks to the items, would be satfactory.

"Alright, little dude, lead the way!" The Bash-human stood up letting Daniel out of the booth, finally.

Getting Maddie's attention from her food induced nap, the left the greasy food distubutor.

The large red and black building that his father had recovered for their use on the planet, was only a few blocks away. Daniel chuckled to himself as the humans he had following him gasped at the large red doors as they slid open. Inside was large black marble hallway with a bright red carpet running down it. His father was not one to skimp on luxury decor, even if Daniel found it tacky.

They quickly made their way to an empty room. All the walls were of jet black Coralt alloyed metal. It could absorb and repair any unintentional damage to it surface. Daniel pressed a button that was flush with a panel on the wall right beside the entrance. Lights illuminated the area and six displays raised out of the seemingly solid floor.

Each display contained a modified custom T-7, each in the prefered colour of the humans he previously interviewed. Each suit would increase the wearer's strength a thousand times, give them extreme agility fast enough to dodge earth weapon ammo, and most of all repair any damage the wearer might receive... Within a few hours, give or take.

Daniel quickly typed in a command into a terminal that had also raised out of the floor. Helmets matching the custom T-7s raised in front of the suits. He added pointed feline ears to them, hoping that would satisfy the female's excitement. He finally had a helmet quickly synthesized for himself to wear.

"Holy sh... Dude! We'll look like total super heroes with these things!" The Bash-human gasped out as he picked up his navy and peacock blue helmet. "The quality to this stuff, man... How much did you spend to get these costumes?"

"These are custom made by this research facility, human." Daniel said putting on his helmet and transforming into his true form. The displays all compressed the suits into combinate pins to be activated at a push of a button. "Put those on and press the gem when you wish to put on your custom T-7. Press it again when you want to deactivate the suit. It will be located by your neck."

The humans cautiously did as they were told. They looked over themselves. The females jumping around and squealing happily, the males flexing the suit's material.

"The helmets have a mic in them so you can communicate with each other and me." Daniel continued. "So we can hear eachother from long distances. Just put them on and I'll show you."

Smiling and nodding in agreement the shaved monkeys put the helmets on. Suddenly they all straightened up and lined up in military fashion. Daniel's smile widened under his helmet. As long as the hairless apes had these helmets on they would obey his commands without question. When they eventually took them off, they wouldn't remember a thing that they did before putting on the helmets.

This gave him complete control over the humans, and they wouldn't even know it.

"Reporting for duty. Sir!" The humans said as he stepped in front of them.

"Excellent... Friends." Daniel laughed darkly in his chest. "Now, follow me. We head to the Phantom's place of primary inhabitation. There we will introduce ourselves to the female... Then destroy her."

"Sir, yes, sir!"


	25. Gang (Dani)

Dani shot past Maddie and Jack as they were finishing up Jack's repairs. Lance was already asleep in his decontamination chamber. She quickly phased into her room to collect her overnight bag and phased out through the roof of Fenton Works.

The moon was already out and the remains of the sun, was a faint blue glow on the horizon. The sky was clear of clouds, filled with trillions of other tiny white dots. None as unique as the one their tiny blue planet danced around. Lonely, yet comforting that this world and the Ghost Zone were all she and her dad truly had to worry about.

A few blocks away from her destination, Dani was suddenly hit by an air conditioning unit that was ripped from a nearby apartment building. Causing her to crash into that alley below beside a dumpster and a few discarded boxes of garbage.

"What in the Ghost Zone..?" Dani stood up dusting the garbage off of her and looked up. Two figures dropped from the roof, the mood casting a harsh shadow over them. They were only a few inches taller than her and had triangular points on their head.

The two stepped into better lighting. Showing two women in bodysuits, one yellow the other green. Their helmets looked like they came from a northern ski doo shop, and completely concealed their identities.

"Who are you people?" Dani demanded. "What is your deal? Did you throw that at me?"

The two looked at eachother, before giving a slight nod and charging at her. Dani quickly dodged, as the two kicked the brick wall behind her, taking a chunk out of it. Dani back up from the two before turning around and flying away as fast as possible. She glanced back only to see the two running near the same speed she was flying away at, taking the same sharp turns as her.

"Okay ladies, I don't know what your deal is... But, It's been fun knowing ya!" Dani yelled back at them as she phased through a building into the next alley. She flew a few more feet before landing before calming down. "Crazy people, I swear... Wanna be Ghost Hunters are the wors-"

As she tried to walk back out on the street she was stopped by two other people in the same kind of suits. This time it was two very tall men, wearing red and purple respectively. The red one pointed at her getting the purple one's attention, before they two also charged after her.

"Ahhh! Geez, what is wrong with you people!" Dani screamed as she dodged the tackle. Coming out of her somersault, she saw the two women from before comming out of the alley. They yellow one spotted her and pointed, before they began chasing her again. "Do you guys, never give up?!"

Dani completed a bunch of sharp turns trying to break them from their chase. She even phased herself through multiple buildings, but couldn't shake them. Suddenly she was tackled by one of the guys wearing purple. She struggled in his hold screaming for him to let her go.

The last thing she saw was one of the women seemingly talking into her helmet, before everything went black.


	26. Attack (Wes)

"Fenton, we have been driving in circles since I picked you up." Wes sighed as the halfa hanged out of the open window using his Fenton brand goggles to track this, invisible alien thing. "Are you sure you saw this little green man in this area?"

"He has blue skin and, yes he couldn't have gone far!" Fenton shot back. "Once we capture him, we'll force it to tell us what it wants with earth an- There! Over there! Quick Wes, the next street over!"

"Yes, yes, no need to shout." Wes rolled his eyes and drove, at the speed limit, to the area that Fenton was screaming about. Before he stopped the car, Fenton jumped out, ecto pistol out pointed at a seemingly empty street. "Fenton, are you-"

"Quit hiding alien scum!" The half-ghost yelled. "We know you here, you can't hide from me!"

"Oh, who said I was hiding?" A small child, about nine or ten, came into the visible spectrum. He wore an orange suit with yellow and red marking on it. A helmet with cat ears covered his face.

A loud aggressive roar came from Wes's driver side door, when he was suddenly tore out of his car. The vehicle tossed aside like a toy, crashing into a nearby store display and exploding into hot flames. A large four eyed white tiger-like creature held Wes up by the back of his shirt in one giant paw, growling at him with glowing blue eyes.

"AAAAHHH! Fenton, hepl me!" Wes screamed struggling to get away.

"Put him down!" Fenton yelled at the small child.

"Or what, you going to shoot a child with a toy gun?" The child shrugged before a bright blue ball of light formed in his hand and he fired a blue laser at the halfa's hand. Both knocking the ecto-gun out of his hand and freezing it solid. "Please, Irken smeet play with more advanced technology!"

"You little! Wes, hang tight! I'm going to put this kid to bed!" Fenton stated as he broke his hand out of the ice it was encased in. "Your kind sleeps right?"

"Old men shouldn't be playing with children they don't know!" The child snapped before his hand glowed blue again. But, this time, he created a long sharp pole of ice to use as a weapon. "They can get in big trouble!"

The child tried to stab the half-ghost, who quickly dodged the attack. The two danced around, the child not demonstrating any other ticks. Fenton was having a tough time, simply how quick and small the child was. But, he was finally able to rip the crude ice spear from the child's hands and pin him to the ground. One boot on his small chest and the sharp end of the ice spear at the child's throat.

"Got you now, brat!" Fenton huffed, panting from the struggle. "Now! Let Wes go!"

"Tsk, fine, it wasn't like Kitty was actually going to hurt the human." The child grunted and turned his head over to the terrifying cat creature. "Kitty put him down."

The creature groaned and whined, before complying , letting wes back down to the safety of the ground, He tried to run away, but was stopped by a deadly growl of the cat thing.

"Happy, Ectonurite?" The child looked back up at Fenton. "You going to let me go now?"

"No!" The half-ghost's eyes narrowed. "You're comming with me and we are going to have a little chat, like why are you invading earth? To probe people? Abduct our cows?"

"Why in the name of a Zuek's Stixxusp, would I waste my time with this disgusting planet's meat factories?" The child spat. "You insult me, Ectonurite. Even more so than your face already has!"

"Listen here you little punk!" Fenton growled. "You are going to come quietly and tell me or we can just skip straight to the dissection table!"

"Oooh, scary, threaten me with more primitive forms of violence." The child chuckled. "What next? You going to drag one of the female's off to your cave to boast about how, what's the human word, manly? You were for killing a defenceless child? Get off your Fymnybe, I do not fear anything you could do!"

"Who raised you? Space thugs?" Fenton stated. "Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders?"

"Ectonurite, I have seen and done things that would make your incubator cry, before I could even walk." The child snapped. "Don't talk to me about respect... It's been fun, but I have other things more important than your stupid face to stare at! Kitty! Grur'ork pica!"

The child seemed to melt into the ground as the large cat creature leapt onto Fenton, pining him to the ground, before running off into the night. Fenton coughed as he got up, he was slowly bleeding from where the cat creature's claws dug into his chest. The icy spear shattered beside him.

"You believe me now, Wes?" Fenton held his wounds with one hand.

"I... No, no, it's not..." Wes tried to come to a logical conclusion to what he had seen. "No, Fenton... I agree that we were attacked by something, but I think it was a ghost not an alien."

"You still don't believe me then..." Fenton huffed. "Ugh... That cat's claws... Hit me pretty good... I'm... I'm gonna..."

"Fenton? Fenton!"


	27. Bug (Danny)

Danny woke up to the steady sound of beating in his left ear. His eyes felt heavy as he forced them to open. He was laying down on a cold metal table, a bright light blinding him. He couldn't move, which immediately threw him into a panic. An alarm went off, adding to his panicked state, as people in jumpsuits surrounded him.

"Please!" Danny screamed. "I-I was just joking with the p-pipsqueak about the dissection! D-don't-"

"Danny. Danny! Calm down Danny, It's us! Your mom and dad, sweet heart!" The voice of his mother filled his ears and he tensed still, before relaxing. The air felt too real for him to be having another nightmare. His eyes focused better on the two figures by him. Sure enough it was his parents, looking over him very worried. Maddie was also wearing her jumpsuit, so he was somewhere that was probably radioactive.

"M-mon, d-dad?" Danny was still shaking, he could barely remember anything. He remembered confronting the aliens, getting attack and what he said. But everything else was just empty, missing from his mind. "W-what happened? Where am I?"

"Well, your friend Wes, dragged you through the door just as Jack and I were getting ready to turn in for the night." Maddie explained. "You both were injured from some kind of explosion from a random ghost attack that hit Wes's car. You got the worse of it, so we brought you down to the medbay and tried to force you to become Phantom to speed up the healing process. But..."

"But? But, what?" Danny asked he looked over himself to see he indeed had changed into Phantom, though he didn't like the sound of the news his mother was reluctant to give him.

"You seemed to of had gotten a tick." Jack said. "It wasn't a normal one, it was more like a nanobot. It burrowed itself into the base of your spine, and was disrupting your core's connection to your brain. We were only able to bust it enough to let you change into Phantom, but the stubborn thing wouldn't let go and we didn't want to paralyze your human side on accident."

"Wait, this robo-bug is still inside me?!" Danny's eyes widened. "What... What is it going to do?"

"We don't know exactly." Maddie sighed. "From what we observed, it's made of metals unknown to us. Both from earth and the Ghost Zone. It attached to your spinal cord, so obviously it has something to do with your nervous system and possibly your brain. Looking at the parts, we determined that we also disabled whatever tracker the thing had in it, though. So whoever or whatever made this thing, can't track you anymore."

"Is it... The reason I can't r-remember..?" Danny thought under his breath.

"What was that Danny-o?" His father asked.

"Uh, it's nothing, I just been having memory problems... Blackouts recently." Danny stated. "I think the tick has something to do with it."

"Ah, so whoever implanted this thing, doesn't want you to remember certain events..." Maddie thought out loud. "Do you remember anything from the explosion? We heard only a little from Wes."

"Well, uh..." Danny searched his mind, the details were hazy and getting hazier as he tried to force the memories. "W-we were chasing t-the alien, and I s-saw him... Them... Attacked... Wes... Almost caught the s-small one... Ugh... A s-spear... I threatened i-it... Then... run away... Ugh, my head! It feels like a migraine!"

"It seems the tick is forcing you to have a cluster headache." Maddie said reading a flashing red screen as Danny tried to speak. "Hang in there Danny, just forget about what we asked! We'll talk more about this with Wes."

"Just rest boy-o!" Jack tried to comfort him as his skull felt like it was exploding.

In fact, since he was in his ghost form, the normally invisible phantom head pain was dramatically being displayed. His head was swelling up and turning a dark green, then black. Black ooze was dripping from his bulging eyes, when suddenly his head exploded. Green ectoplasm remains for his head clung to the medbay equipment and walls. His head then reformed back into place. He was now unconscious, eyes rolled back, chest rising and falling steadily.

"..." Maddie sighed wiping the previous remains of ectoplasm off her goggles. "Come, Jack. Lets let him rest for awhile."


	28. Test (Daniel M)

Daniel yawned and cracked his back. He had began to get past his previous hyperspace travel lag a few days prior. As much as he hate to admit it, he had a sleeping schedule now and it was well past his bedtime.

He walked down the long dark hallway into the same room he had given his 'friends' their new outfits. The Phantom's offspring was currently sleeping, well sitting on on a black metal chair. She had morphed back to human, as his 'friends' stood around her in a circle, waiting for his arrival.

Daniel approached her and lifted her long bangs from her face. Her features were as soft as her ancestor. Everything the same as his, sans a few obvious differences. Her features scrunched up as he was looking her over, and her eyes fluttered open. In moments her blank stare turned into one of anger. Her ice blue eyes, now burning acid green as two rings of light washed over her.

"Who in the name of the Ghost Zone are you people!" She screamed standing up from her chair. Daniel simply backing up, hands behind his back, looking up at her. "You know what? I don't care! See you freaks never!"

The half-ghost girl tried to fly away and phase through one of the walls. Except, the room had one unique feature, it used optical illusions to trick those unfamiliar into thinking it was endless. To her the room was infinite, to Daniel she was just flying in a circle going nowhere. After maybe a few moments after the girls 'escape' she finally floated to the floor.

"Uggh! Where is the exit!?" She cried out in frustration.

"Why it's in front of you." Daniel chuckled walking up beside her, causing her to jump back. He raise his hand to the panel on the wall. More light's activated clearly outlining the dimensions of the room they were in. Danile looked over ak her, smirk hidden under is helmet. "Though, I wouldn't bother leaving just yet. We haven't gotten to play..."

"Play?" The girl said angerily. "You kidnapped me to play? What kind of sick... Wait, your that pipsqueak that was kick from Lancers class because of your tiger, right? Daniel Masters? What is this your sick fantasy of meeting a Phantom in person or something? Welp, buddy you did it, you caught a Phantom. Now go squeal over my dad at one of your weird conventions and leave me alone!"

"Oh, stupid earth child..." Daniel laughed. "This has nothing to do with my interest, in fact, I couldn't give a Goqrith's Xruawram about what you and your weak predcessor. I only brought you here for one reason."

"That is?" The girl snorted trying to phase through the sheilded metal wall.

"To see how far I can push you, until you break." Daniel said floating into the air. His hands glowing with purple energy and he fired his own ecto beam at her, slamming her into her chest and sending her flying to the wall behind her. "Now, Phantom's child, prove to me your pathetic life is worth my time!"

"Are you crazy!?" She yelled flying into the air as well. Hands glowing green. "Your little suit can never match the power of a true halfa!"

She fired her own beam at him, which flew past his head bearly missing his helmet.

"Noble, trying to scare me into submission..." He glanced over to where the beam past him. He then aimed at her. "Unfortunately for you girl, I took my first life when I was meerly three of your earth rotations! Your life or surrender means nothing to me!"

His shot was also aimed at the head, but his beam only managed to take a peice of her ear and burn her hair, as she dodged last second. The sudden movement had caught her off guard, and she stumbled, holding her reforming ear. Her eyes widened as more blasts came towards her. He jumped an dodged, most of the time only getting clipped by the attacks.

"You know this is kind of fun." Daniel giggled. "Watching you dance around like a freshly hatched Krottuhn. But, you know what is better? Seeing one impaled and struggling on a Borilt's stone grill!"

He landed and formed a ice spear, the same as the one he used agains the adult Phantom. He pumped more of his energy into it, and the ends lit up with purple flames.

"I wonder what a hybrid Ectonurite taste like?" He purred darkly staring her down.

"Your insane!" The girll screamed out fireing off an ecto beam at his feet.

"What did I tell you, female?" Daniel charged at her. "Your fighting for you pathetic life! You'll need to try to at least hit me!"

"Back off kid!" She raised a shield to block his attack. The flaming ice spear's end puncering the barrier, and stopping a few inches from the girl's chest. "Seriously!?"

"Oh, I'm quite serious." Daniel stated breaking the end of the spear off and reforming it, before jumping away.

He went invisible and ran behind her, before attempting to strike again. This time she did a full orb-like shield encasing her. Again his spear was only inches from his mark. They did this for awhile, the girl growing more and more tired, every time the spear getting closer and closer. Until it finally ripped through her suit.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as the end burned into her flesh.

"Ha! Branded like the earth bovine you are!" Daniel said panting under his breath, honestly between being so sleepy and the girl being so stubborn, he was almost ready to give up. "Now are you done being a-"

She shot him with a large blast of energy. It wasn't as steady or confident. It was one out of fear, raw energy, as such the damage was quickly negated by his T-7, but it still pushed him back a bit.

"G-get away from me!" She yelled, eyes wide and full of panic. Like an animal trapped in a corner. Her fear was delisious as it was evident.

"Hmm... No, no, this will not do." Daniel shattered the remains of his current ice spear into a cool mist. "I wanted to fight something intellegent, challanging, not a wild wounded animal. Both of you are boring pig-flith humans, ones just stupider than the other... When you become entertaining again, we'll finish this."

He turned away from her he pointed at the Bash-human and then back at the girl.

"Bring her to the medical unit." Daniel demanded. "Father will be angry if anyone knows about this!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"


	29. Story (Wes)

"Wes, can you remember anything about what happened tonight?" Mrs. Fenton asked the redhead sitting on their living room couch.

Since the Fenton portal was the only official public portal to the Ghost Zone, Wes was very familiar to the room. Over the years it became more and more like a waiting room, then a family one. Many times the room was treated as a place mourners, that just couldn't handle the loss of their loved ones, would crowd and cry loudly over the morbid reality of life. He couldn't see it ever being a place of birthday parties, thanksgiving, or other family fun most living rooms were known for.

That was it, it wasn't a living room, it was a dead room. Though the two scientists that lived their with their half dead son and granddaughter, did try their best to make it feel welcoming. Crochet ghost portraits to cheesy one liners, and the demotivational poster everyone damn sure knew their son hung up for a laugh, doing there best to bring a little humor and comfort to those that would visit.

The Fentons, were never mean or insensitive on purpose. They after all understood death more then anyone. But, as a family that valued research and logic over emotions, some times they seemed a bit disconnected from the world. It was most evident a few years ago, when their son came into class, missing an arm and a leg, because they wanted to see if the limbs would regrow in his human state. It was horrifying, yet their son didn't seem to care, as he too sated he wanted to know.

So here was Wes, sitting in front of two scientist. One with almost seventy five percent of his boy made of metal and radioactive chemicals. The other who may has seen more battles and explosions than he could count. Talking about their crazy half dead son, and the trouble he stirred up.

"Well, as I said we were attacked." Wes sighed. "Fen... Danny, caught me just as I dropped off Ryan at a friends, to go chasing what he thought was an alien or something. Well... We 'found' the 'aliens' and they attacked us. One was short wearing ano orange jumpsuit and the one that attacked me, was a giant white tiger. Obviously it just was the Masters' kid and their tiger, the same ones I told you about the last time I brought your son home."

"A child and a exotic cat, couldn't have possibly have done all of your injuries." Mrs. Fenton stated. "Even without his ghost form Danny has a black belt in Defendo and lift a full city bus, unless... Jack what did the results come up on that tick?"

"Uh? Oh! Well we know it's made of unknown methods and metals." Mr. Fenton said. "It was blocking the connection between Danny-o's core, and causing him extreme pain when remembering certain events. You think it could have also effected his fighting ability?"

"It's possible as it was attached to his central nervous system..." Mrs. Fenton poundered. "The thing is... Wes, do you believe these... Two, are extraterrestrial in nature as well?"

"Huh? No, not at all... At least I doubt it." Wes shook his head and shrugged. "The Masters, you know when Vlad was around, they have always been into ghost stuff like you guys. You've seen their products, like Miss Gray's ghost hunting suit. I think the kid could have possibly be testing a new prototype ghost hunting suit for the Red Nexus... The tiger, well maybe it's a ghost tiger or something from the Ghost Zone. But, not aliens from space."

"Interesting..." Mrs. Fenton said before standing up. "Well, Wes, it's been a long night for all of us. You're scheduled to visit the Ghost Zone this morning right? Feel free to sleep on the couch, blankets are in the end table drawer next to you. We'll look into this later."

"Huh, yeah... Thank-you." Wes said holding back a yawn.


	30. Kid 2 (Dani)

"So you didn't tell us why you ditched the weekend." Ryan said to Dani as he leaned against the locker next to her. "Usually when you have to bounce you at least text. Were you ghost hunting with your dad again?"

"I... Maybe... I don't really remember what happened." Dani sighed holding her books. "I remember leaving Fenton Works... Then vaguely being chased... Then I woke up on our sidewalk between the mailbox and garbage can, my side feeling like it was on fire and it was monday. Everything else is a blur."

"Oh, what happened to your side?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, but when Maddie checked me out I had a very bad ecto burn." Dani shrugged. "The funny thing was it was already treated and bandaged. I guess whatever ghost attacked me must of realized they made a mistake... You know attacking the daughter of the most powerful ghost in the GZ isn't the most intelligent thing to do. Dad has one bad revenge streak if he wants to."

"Well, I just hope whoever did it decided to go back to the Ghost Zone." Ryan said as they walked down the hall. "Oh, did you know, that Masters kid attacked my brother and your dad that night. Completely destroyed his car."

"Really?" Dani raised an eyebrow. "Dad didn't say anything happened over the weekend. He was just napping in the medical bay pretty much the whole time."

"Yeah, Wes said the kid was testing out a new ghost fighting suit." Ryan stated. "He must have forgot to add a filter or something, for half-ghosts. Your dad, actually fought him."

"Sucks to be the kid." Dani snorted. "What did he do, cry uncle?"

"No, he actually had his tiger pounce on your dad, since he had pinned Masters to the street." Ryan shook his head. "Apparently he was accusing the kid of been the alien and about to go crazy, threatening him and stuff. After that, Wes dragged your dad back to Fenton Works."

"Damn, Danny should have said something." Dani hummed as they reach Mr. Lancer's classroom. "I hate it when he leaves me in the dark over these kind of things. I'm old enough to worry about him."

"Maybe he just doesn't want you turning into another Jazz?" Ryan chuckled. "Anyway, kid, I got a bio lab with Emma. Caught you later!"

"Sure, sure, I- Hey!" As she was turning away the Masters kid roughly pushed between her and Ryan with his ridiculous pet in tow. "What's your freak'n problem?"

"You were blocking the entrance terminal." The kid grunted out, as his tiger snorted as to display even more annoyance towards her.

"Well, you could have asked me to move." Dani huffed following reluctantly into the room. Oddly enough it was the first time she ever saw the kid care enough to show up not near the end of the lesson. "Hey, that's my seat!"

"I don't see you ID tag on it." The kid put his dirt caked boots on her desk as he leaned back in her chair, texting on his phone. "Kitty likes to look out the glass viewer, geeka Kitty?"

The tiger whined and nodded, before turning back to looking out the window.

"See?" The kid glanced at her with bored eyes. "Do me a favor female, and do as they say... Buzzing of the off?"

"Look, Masters, you can push around the teachers, but not me." Dani glared at the kid. "I don't care if your nine, six, or thirty! Get out of my desk!"

"What are you going to do about it, female?" The kid didn't even look up from his phone. "Last time I checked, physical combat is not allowed in this educational center... And especially with your classfication, it is even more discouraged."

"I know y-"

"Miss Fenton, is there a problem?" Lancer's voice cut her off. "Why aren't you seated?"

"Mr. Lancer I... Uh..." She looked back at the kid sitting in her desk. He just rolled his eyes and blew a bubble gum bubble with a snap, as he continued on his phone. She glared and turned away. "Just dropped my pencil and it rolled over here. Sorry.

"I see." Lancer studied her and the kid. "You may have a seat now, Miss Fenton."

"Yes, sir..." She sighed, taking the only free seat and hearing a snicker behind her.

"Thank-you Miss Fenton. Now everyone open your books, today we study Act 1, Scene 5, Page 4 of Shakespeare's Hamlet..."


	31. Visit (Plasmius)

"Bah! To think Daniel's ultimate enemy was this easily subdued!" Plasmius laughed spinning his version of the Fenton thermos, which was a sphere with two holographic projectors on the sides, with heat resistant panels around it. Giving it nice little line like indents. "Then again, when your composed of the weakest version of myself and the immaturity of a child, of course you're going to be quite easily contained."

"Har, har, old man." The entity inside of the device said. "Now will you stop spinning, this, this thing? I don't know if I can vomit, and I don't want to find out!"

"Oh, quiet." Plasmius rolled his eyes and stuffed the device into his bag. He was able to get into the Time Master's tower. It wasn't that difficult, actually the ancient ghost greeted him the moment he stepped on the territory's grounds.

The old ghost didn't try to stop him from marching up to where the time paradox of his younger self and biggest annoyance, was kept. He did not stop him when he released this, 'ultimate evil'. Finally he did not say a word as this being screamed during his recapture.

"I'm sure you found everything you were looking for Vladimir?" The ghost currently switching through the stages of life, beside the exit.

"Yes. I have." Plasmius said adjusting his bag of stolen items. "But, you already knew that and what will happen next. You're not going to stop me either, right?"

"That is true." The Time master said in his usual monotone voice.

"So, tell me, ancient one." Plasmius stared back into the ghost's blood red eyes. "What have I don't wrong?"

"That is up to you decide." The ghost replied. "I am the master of time, not fate. I know, when, how, and if you will succeed in you current conviction. But, it's up to you to decide if it's worth it, or if your actions were good or evil."

"I'm confident that this time I will win." Plasmius scoffed. "That child will pay for what he had do to me and learn what true power is... And learn the same torment he made me suffer all these years alone."

"As you wish." The ancient ghost floated away.

Plasmius left the crumbling timeless tower and flew towards his new portal. No longer hidden behind a comical giant football. It was hidden on a small island, on filled with the vicious dead plant life, that covered the wilds of the Ghost Zone. Neatly tucked away in a cave, ironically filled with vampire ghost bats and ghost wolves.

Closed the portal's black doors made it impossible to find, unless you walked directly into them. Heavily locked with anti-ghost seals and made of alien metal, that even the strongest of ghosts couldn't scratch.

Opened, the portal was a deep blood red swirl. It led to a lab that was entirely ghost proof, and all full ghosts that were unwelcome would quickly be captured in one of his spheres. Handy they were, cheap to by and modify. Some kind of old decommissioned prisoner cells from some far off dead planet.

Plasmius set his new addition to his collection of violent ghosts on display. As much as he would love to use this new catch in his current experiments, he felt almost as his heart would stop him before he could sew the last stitch. This Dan character, is somewhat of a long lost son. Sure he carried nothing that should attach Plasmius biologically, but spiritually, he was one half of his former self and his annoyance's grief. A spiritual son, created through pain and raw emotion.

He pitied the paradoxical ghost, but that was all. At least now with him in his care, the ghost's other half couldn't do something stupid as use the paradox against him. His plans were comming along quite well. He didn't need to have them interrupted by some unpredictable force.

Speaking of unpredictable forces...

"Master, Vladimir." His stolen voice announced. "Master Daniel's analysis of the half Ectonurite... Er, ghost child, has been translated and filed for your use. Would you like me to upload the data to sector 7?"

"So the boy was able to be of some use..." Plasmius smirked. "Yes, yes, do send that data to lab 7. I will review it later today. Right I want a report on the other task I gave you before I left."

"Your beverage known as tea is currently a the requested temperature of-"

"No, no, not that." Plasmius scolded the machine. "The other one!"

"Ah, understood." The computer corrected itself. "DNA collection and analysis for experiment X 16 and experiment K 9, have come back positive for desired traits. Behaviors are currently inconclusive. Intellect scores are minimal so far."

"Excellent." Plasmius said with a sharp smile. "Once cognitive testing is finished I want you to move the X 16 series to Red Nexus and stationed there as our... New facility. The public has been spreading rumors that we have halted production on their devices of false hope. I can't have them wondering into a completely empty factory, after we reopened the doors."

"And the K 9 series, sir?" The computer asked.

"Have them prepared for phase four." Plasmius replied.

"It shall be done."


	32. Baker (Danny)

"Uggh, I can't believe that kid..." Dani threw her bag on the livingroom floor. "Who does he think he is?"

"What's wrong Dani?" Danny was surprised to hear his little girl just throw her book bag, as soon as she got home. Usually that meant she had a bad day or was angry at someone. So naturally it made him concerned.

"Nothing, just some weird school stuff." She waved him off as she flopped onto the couch and checked her phone. "Nothing important."

"Danielle Jessie Fenton, as your father slash mother... Wow, that is weird to say... Anyway, anything that is bothering my little girl, is very important!" Danny walked out of the kitchen, wearing a 'sugar kisses' apron caked with flour and a bit of egg that he got on himself. Some half mixed chocolate chip cookie batter was in his hair and face. "Now, tell me what is wrong."

"Funeral later today or something?" Dani said plucking a chocolate chip out of Danny's hair and eating it.

"No, I'm baking snacks for parent teacher night. It's my turn this year." Danny lightly swatted her hand away. "I think I'm getting the hang of cooking food edible for humans! Just follow the recipe, lower the amount of ecto- Hey, don't change the subject, young lady! I asked you a question!"

"Okay, fine..." Dani sighed heavily. "You know that new kid in school?"

"The alien? Yes." Danny was really listening now. It was one thing for that pipsqueak to mess with him, it was another for him to be messing with his little girl. "Did he hurt you? You want me to come and knock him into next week?"

"What? No!" Dani's eyes widened. "Dad, you can't just go beating up everyone I have problems with!"

"I did not beat up that Tanner kid." Danny crossed his arms and suck up his nose. "It was his fault for making fun of my girl and being overly dramatic!"

"Dad, you scared him so bad, he had a heart attack!" Dani said. "I still hear kids at school talk about how he still wets the bed, and he almost eighteen!"

"Okay, so I maybe went a little too far..." Danny sighed. "So what did the little parasite do to you? He didn't try to probe you or something, right?"

"No, he was just been annoying..." Dani leaned back into the couch. "Everywhere I went, there was Masters. I asked him if he was following me and my friends, and all he did was laugh and call me stupid for asking. He was really rude about it too. Like stealing my chairs, pushing me if we ran into each other. I couldn't even go five minutes without him or his stupid tiger showing up. It was driving me crazy..."

"Sounds like he's stalking you." Danny announced. "I can stop that, right damn quick... A nice strong right hook to the-"

"Dad! You are not beating up an nine year old!" Dani pleaded. "I told you it's nothing! He's nine and a Phantom phan. He probably has a stupid crush on me or something, little kids do that. Soon he'll get bored and bother some other girl he likes. I know, I babysat some really weird little kids before."

"Well, if he causes you an more trouble, old righty is here for you." Danny flexed his arm and patted the muscle.

"Dad, that's your left arm." Dani said deadpan.

"I know... It- It keeps people guessing!" Danny said trying to cover up that he didn't know his lefts from his rights.

"Sure it does dad." Dani rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "I'm going out with Astra to the mall. I'll see you later."

She leaned over and licked a bit of the cookie batter off of Danny's face, before transforming into her ghost form.

"And dad, I don't think ectoplasm is good for humans." She laughed floating towards the ceiling.

"No way! It's a Fenton Family secret ingredient!" Danny told his daughter, who just shook her head as she phased through the ceiling.

Danny sighed, his little girl was being tormented by an evil alien and she wouldn't even let him get rid of it... At the high school, outside of that, the alien scum was fair game. He opened a window and looked up at the clear sky.

"I will destroy you alien scum!" Danny shouted to the empty sky. "You hear that! Destroy you!"

"Uh, mister?" He felt a small hand pulling on his jeans, stopping his shouting match with the sky. It was a little kid from the funeral group his parents were hosting downstairs. "There smoke come from over there."

"Oh ginger snaps! My Ginger Snaps!" Danny yelled seeing black smoke wafting out of the kitchen. He ran towards the wall to the kitchen and phased through, hopefully in time to save his cookies.


	33. Jealousy (Daniel M)

This was absolutely boring and useless, thought Daniel as he watched the habitation unit of his current target. He was standing maybe fifty feet away, watching for the Phantom child. All she ever did was walk around nowhere, converse with her lame excuses for friends, and maybe change into her alter form to waste it on parlor tricks. She was boring, this assignment was boring. His father should thank him for wasting his time.

The Phantom child flew out of her habitation unit, probably off to do more boring things. Well her predecessor, yelled insane things at the sky. How did his life come to this and why did his father think these two brainless monkeys were a threat? He'll never know.

He patted Maddie on the side and pointed to follow the girl. A wicked idea popped into his mind as they followed quietly after. He brought out his digital communicator and brought up a list of his 'friends'. The Bash-human and one other of his male associates, were near by. Daniel selected them and placed a 'call' to the Bash's primitive communicator.

"Yo, Masters! What's up bud?" The human's irritatingly happy voice came from his communicator's speaker. "The guys were thinking of inviting you to the beach this weekend, though we weren't sure if you'd be allowed out that late."

"It is of no problem. I may do with my time as I wish." Daniel said back. Not that he did want to do anything these hairless apes thought was fun, but he also didn't want them to disassociate themselves from him just yet. Going to a sand covered water pit, wasn't that much of a bother to him, as long as it kept the apes compliant. "I have a favor I ask of you, can you and the... Rick of the building stone, press the lower button on the pins I gave you? Uh... The emergency alert has malfunctioned, and as I see you are in no danger, it should disable the false alarm."

"Wait you put a life alert thing in these?" The Bash-human asked. "Dude, I didn't think you care about us that much!"

"Yes, well, it was created using our most advanced Ecto... er ghost hunter technology." Daniel stated. "It's a standared funtion, I guess... Anyway, the pressing of the button?"

"Hold on I have to tell Rick." The human said before yelling at the other one. "Yo, Rick! The tiger tamer said you need to press the lower button on your pin! ... "Yeah! Masters said it might be broken or something! ... Okay cool! I'll tell him! ... Rick said yep, he'll do it. Anyway, dude, you haven't hung out with us in a while, were were worried that you were... Fla.. Reporting foe duty sir!"

"Excellent, human friend." Daniel chuckled. "Your first task will to head directly to the Phantom child. I'm bored of simply following her, please entertain me for a bit."

"Yes sir!" His lip curled into a sharp grin at the answer.

He had Maddie stop just a street away from the Phantom child. She was meeting up with her stupid friends again. Maybe it was do to being so busy with actual beneficial work, that he felt a pang of jealousy over how much free time this brother to his life had. Or it could be simply her whole existence that made him angry.

Back home he didn't have time, unless his shift matched up, with anyone he found remotely pleasurable to be around. Free time was looked down on and he had to constantly busy himself with the next task, the next order from his daily assigned task master. The mandatory time of sleep for him was also halved, when his father first began requesting assistance with escape. He worked hard and efficiently. Emotional turmoil, breaks in his sanity, everything, was put into keeping himself busy.

Free time, the moments were his only task was to just breathe, was spent on adventures out on the sand dunes. Watching the morbidity of existence and laughing at it. Exploring markets of many exotic and questionable alien products. Above all, just the same thing most of his assignments were, without the threat of a wiping or punishment if he refused to do any work.

Oh, how did her routine irk him more that being forced to listen to a 'Irken war hero' tell him how they 'would have saved their planet from the Irkens'. When you had to attend an Axus 9 equivalent of an earth bar for elders, being a young ear, he apparently need to know the entire history of Irken war from the losers that would drown themselves of their pain. But, the Phantom girl didn't need to deal with disgusting touches, lies, and fantasy tales of old gross aliens. She didn't need to know almost thirty five different alien languages and their dialects, just to understand basic instructions on a instant meal packet. She didn't need to worry if here habitation pod was going to be robbed in the middle of her rest cycle. Finally she didn't need to be ready to end another's life incase she pissed off the wrong creature.

Well, that was all going to change. She will need to understand, fun and death were the same word to him. He would toy with her and eventually it will all end. Everything dies sometime right? Why should he delay hers other than for his own amusement?

His new play things arrived just as he was begining to worry they were subdued by some other force. They confronted the girl and quickly chased her away from her little friend. The other female tried to run after her, at which Daniel had Maddie stop her.

"What do you want, Masters?" The female glared at him. "Can't you see I'm busy, chasing after my friend? You know friend? The thing normal people have?"

"Silence human, I am normal!" Daniel announced loudly. "Er... I mean, yes! Friends, I have many... Your friend I saw was in distress, and I want to stop what is troubling her, yes? Kitty is quite fast, get there quicker if you come with us."

"Hold up, Masters you've been stalking Dani all day today." The female cross her arms. "Plus you've been rude to her, why the hell would I ever go with you? Dani could be in trouble and I don't have time to play with a little jerk like you!"

"You hurt me, female human." Daniel pretended to be struck in the chest. "I worry about the Phantom... Er, Dani, very much. I am what one calls... Uh, the liker of the Phantoms?"

"You mean Phan?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, whatever, that thing." He rolled his eyes. "Come now human, onto Kitty. The female Phantom is in need of... Our assistance! Yes!"

He grabbed her outer protection cloth and pulled her onto Maddie's back, before she could respond. Maddie then took off in a full sprint towards roughly where the trackers on his 'friends' were. The female crushing him in a fearful grip around his shoulders.

"M-Masters! You're in-insane!" The female screamed as Maddie jumped over a parked human transport.

"Well, I haven't been to a neurological center for evaluation in an earth star rotation!" Daniel shrugged. "I might have suffered some form of mental deterioration, since my arrival to this primitive earth settlement!"

Maddie was taking deliberate sharp turns, and he knew she was taking amusement over the shaved monkey holding strongly to his back. It wasn't long until they could see the bright flashes of the Phantom child attacking her pursuers.

The were in an empty part of the settlement, in an area that looked sort of like a rock and plant fiber attempt at creating a ship docking bay. It seemed the Phantom refused to fight in places she would be seen or cause damage to others. His father would find this information very useful...

"Oh, god! We need to call Danny!" The female said sliding off of Maddie and taking out her cellular personal communicator.

"What? The female looks, busy with those, uh... Pirates!" Daniel looked at her confused, also sliding off of Maddie. "She is in no position to be conversing over the cellular radios."

"No, dummy, I'm calling her dad." The female stated putting up the device to her ear. "For a Phan, you didn't know much."

"Uh, I know m-many things about the Phantoms!" Daniel stumbled as he roughly tapped Maddie behind him. The beast took the hit, and flopped onto the ground and rolled over knocking the human over enough that she dropped her communicator. Daniel also pretended to trip and stamped on the device as soon as a response was sounded from it. "O-oops..?"

"M-my phone! Masters!" The human yelled at him in anger. "I worked all summer for that!"

"Sorry?" He shrugged. "Kitty likes um... Pats on the digestive area after long runs! Right, Kitty?"

The creature made a low groan as she tolerated him patting her exposed under fur, like if she was an earth mongrel.

"Well you're buying me a new one!" The human demanded. "Now, lend me your phone, so I can call Danny, before his daughter get hurt."

"Um, I-I would... B-but, uh... Kitty, yes, Kitty had swallowed it!" Daniel accused, making the beast look up at him with a glare. She did not obviously enjoy beinging used and blamed like this. He nervously ran a hand through is hair and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, um, we were headed to the place where they heal non-humanoids like her and have it salvaged from her stomach cavity. But, then the female, you know got attacked..."

"If Dani gets hurt, I'm blaming you and you'll have to deal with not only her father but the police!" The human threatened. "See how cocky you are sitting in a jail cell and that tiger made into a rug!"

"R-right!" Daniel said holding back Maddie who sat up and began hissing at the bold female human.


	34. Talk (Danny)

"I must thank you Daniel, or should I say Mr. Fenton, for offering to bake this year." Edward Lancer, Danny's old english teacher and vice principal said to him. "Every year it gets harder and harder to get parents to bake for the PTIs. But, if no one did, I doubt we wouldn't get as good of a turn out. So many people these days seem so apathetic about their children's education, it breaks my heart."

"Well, Mr. Lancer, I always enjoyed baking as a kid! You know, when I wasn't ghost hunting." Danny smiled glancing from behind the open Fenton RV door. He then tossed Edward an ecto-pistol. "Here, keep that aimed at the cage. They almost took over the kitchen, after the waffles decided to come out of hiding!"

"The Dinner, by Herman Koch! Daniel, what is in that cage?!" Edward yelped when Danny, pulled out a sheet covered box shaped cage from the RV. It was growling, hissing, and barking all manner of profanity, most not even in english.

"It's tonight's snacks!" Danny said proudly, taking the sheet off the ghost proof cage. Glowing cookies, muffins, and squares were crawling all over the cage and it's bars. A chocolate chip cookie reached out it's thin green arm, claws raking the air, and hissed at Edward, who stepped back. "Now, I know people especially humans don't just like sweet things... So I made sandwiches as well! If we are lucky, they will still be sleeping when we get back here. I didn't have time to find another ecto-proof cage, and one bit a kid at home. So they already have a taste for human flesh!"

Edward just stared at the hissing baking in disbelief. He knew that Maddie Fenton was known for her interesting cooking skills, but he didn't think it would be passed onto her son. Although, by this time, Daniel was probably used to ghostly or haunted foods more than he was back when he was a student. Fighting his food probably came as naturally to him as breathing these days.

"Mr. Lancer, are you alright?" Danny asked tilting his head to the side, in confusion.

"Uh, what..? Oh, yes, yes, perfectly!" Edward snapped out of staring deeply into a muffin's raisin eyes, that somehow was trying to hypnotize him. "J-just thinking about how... Uh, wonderful, your... Creations, will be..?"

"You will love them, don't worry!" Danny smiled happily. "Once we get inside and set these guys out on the table, just blast that pistol. It's a portable, mini ghost shield. It's strong enough to keep them contained for up to a full day. Of course when a human picks one up and removes it, the shield is weak enough to offer little to no resistance. They are only a pain to deal with when you are overwhelmed with them... One day, Mr. Lancer, I will reclaim my other spice drawer from the waffles and the town will once again get to taste the famous Fenton Chili!"

"I think you mean infamous..." Edward whispered under his breath.

"Huh? Sorry, this gingersnap was going on a rant about how I almost burned them." Danny said looking over his shoulder as they walked down the hall. "I didn't catch that."

"What? Ah, I, ahem, Daniel, I would like to talk to you about Danielle." Edward cleared his throat. "You know, before she and the other parents arrive here, if possible. You're a very busy man, so I admit to letting somethings simmer longer then they should, but I really do think it's important to address this sooner than later."

"Oh, has my little sweet heart been causing trouble?" Danny asked curiously. "Look, I've did talk about when she enrolled that sometimes she might be late do to how time passes in the Ghost Zone and ghost fighting, but I've made sure to call almost every time that has happened so far. Also, those bathroom breaks where sometimes, just bathroom breaks, our human sides have a weaker bladders than most... It's genetic, like our love of fudge and ham!"

"No, I understand her tardies are excusable when it comes to ghost related things." Edward sighed. "Danielle has been having, problems, for the last few weeks now, with one of our newest students. She is a very bright and friendly girl, but I fear this preoccupation with this particular student, is starting to distract her from her studies. Certainly the disruptions in class has affected the education of other students as well."

"She's a teenager and my clone, Mr. Lancer." Danny laughed. "Probably has boys on the mind, or girls, whatever she's into. Hey, if I didn't have to kick ghost butt, that is probably what would have sunk my grades the most."

"Yes, though I have heard that this certain student isn't well, liked, by you either." Edward admitted. "Honestly, this conversation is more over the both of you harassing this student. I wanted to talk to you before the meeting, as not to cause any more... Embarrassment, or fights among the other parents."

"Oh, you're talking about the alien scum that you are all blind to!" Danny said angrily. "That little punk has been bothering my daughter. If and when I see that froot-loop Vlad that had brought the little freak here I'm going to rip his-"

"Mr. Fenton, their will be no violence or talk of violence against anyone at this meeting!" Edward scolded him. "I also do not appreciate calling my foreign students aliens."

"Mr. Lancer, it's true. That kid is an alien." Danny sighed. "No one believes me, but I know what I saw with my eyes. I don't know why or what his plan is for earth, but if Vlad is even remotely involved it can't be good. He tried to enslave the planet a decade ago!"

"Daniel, Vladimir is dead...er... Or whatever ghosts do. Stop existing?" Edward shook his head. "Anyway, he's not here anymore and never coming back. To hurt you, or anyone else. You need to let it go Daniel, it will just bring you more stress. These delusions of yours are getting out of hand."

"I don't care what you say. I know, what I know, and I know that Vlad doesn't have an estranged brother nor any biological children." Danny huffed. "He tried to clone me just to have a son of his own! Multiple times! Danielle is the only one that survived and he tried to kill her! Sorry, but I am not going to let the froot-loop ever do anything to me or my family again."

"Just promised me you will at least take this issue outside of school property." Edward gave up, there was no sense in trying to talk sense in the stubborn half ghost. "We can't just shut down the school because a ghost killed one of the parents tonight, because he thought their kid was an alien monster. It will look bad on this school, this town, you and the prospects of you daughter graduating from any school. You know ghosts are considered no more than animals in the eyes of the law, and it would ruin the hard work both you and Danielle tried to change that. Remember her and your previous attendance is an experiment, not a permanent policy this school has instated."

"I... Fine." Danny sighed opening the door for his old teacher back to the parking lot. "I'll keep my issues away from Casper... And I will talk to Dani about bothering that alien, er, I mean, Masters' kid. But, if I hear that my little girl is even scratched by that twerp, both him and his care taker will wish death was more painful!"

"As long as the school isn't involved." Edward added as the half ghost got the last cage of hopefully sleeping mutant sandwiches.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry about the sparse updates it will be like this for awhile. Family sh*t is happening and what not.


End file.
